Маленькое одолжение
by Inflate
Summary: Это - перевод фика  "Small Favors"  автора Lnzy1. Разрешение на перевод получено. Саммари: их война уничтожила этот мир, но Бамблби нашел проблеск надежды на будущее в лице маленького ребенка.
1. Chapter 1

_**Глава 1:** Рука помощи. _

_Как он пришел к этому?_ Бамблби мысленно вздохнул про себя. Это было жалко. Все вокруг них рушилось с каждым новым рейдом. Враг был беспощаден в своей осаде над этим девственным миром; они разорвали на куски все в своем безумном, голодном отчаянии, чтобы добраться до энергии в то время как коренные жители прижимались друг к другу, и широко раскрыв глаза, испуганно наблюдали как их мирная жизнь была разбита. Он напомнил себе, на что это было похоже тогда…

Он был так напуган, когда его родной город был разрушен, так же как и человеческие города в данный момент. На то время, он был еще молодым ботом, даже не старше одного Ворна. Он и еще один были единственными выжившими в этом неистовстве; Блюстрик. Воспоминания об этом дне изменили автобота навсегда. Его ум страдал от горя и гнева; не то чтобы Бамблби мог винить себя за это. Он знал, что подавляющий всплеск различных эмоций был достаточно мощным, чтобы полностью подчинить его разум и свести его с ума. Однако он справился с этим; Бамблби удалось не нести в себе шрамы от его ранней жизненной травмы. Он сохранил только воспоминания; огромное бремя само по себе. Он сидел, съежившись под грудой щебня, когда большой мех нашел его. Это было в самом начале войны и имена тех, кто так знамениты теперь, были относительно неизвестны, но Бамблби будет всегда помнить этого меха и его имя: Оптимус Прайм.

Тогда Бамблби был всего лишь протоформой и прошел только один апгрейд с того момента как впервые пришел онлайн. Сейчас он был значительно выше, нежели тогда, но, как для протоформы минибота, такой маленький рост был распространен, и весьма ожидаем. Он помнил, насколько он был поражен, увидев большого и пугающего красного меха впервые.

* * *

><p><em>Кусок металлической кровли, под которой он прятался, был поднят и перед маленькой протоформой открылся яркий жуткий свет от все еще пылающего в огне города. Оптика удивленно заблестела, как большой мех присел и протянул большую руку. А потом голос, глубокий и гладкий, сказал ему:<em>

_- Все в порядке, малыш. Ты в безопасности._

_Бамблби сжался от протянутой руки, маленькая оптика светилась в страхе. Оптимус вздохнул и потянулся к его подпространственному отсеку, вытаскивая флягу. Маленькая оптика протоформы проследила за флягой с голодным взглядом; прекрасно зная, что в ней содержится. Его топливный бак затянулся при мысли об энергоне и он испытал раздражение, когда предупреждающие вспышки прошли сквозь его зрение, прежде чем ему удалось удалить красные символы. Как много времени прошло с того момента, как жизненно важное топливо коснулось его нетерпеливых губ? Достаточно много времени, он решил. Из-за рейдов энергон стал в дефиците, так что норма не соблюдалась. Его создатель сделал все возможное, чтобы получить достаточно для них обоих,… но этого просто было мало и все чаще его топливный бак был наполовину пуст, в то время, как бак Бамблби был наполовину полон. Его создателя теперь уже не было… не было, по крайней мере, на протяжении большей половины последних ста джооров или около того. Он оставил Бамлби в лаборатории в одиночестве, в то время, как сам пошел собирать продовольствие, и что-то должно было случится… он не вернулся. Спустя некоторое время, Бамблби был вынужден выйти на улицу, чтобы рыскать в поисках топлива или своего создателя, ни того, ни другого он не нашел. _

_Оптимус улыбнулся за своей боевой маской, когда он протянул флягу Бамблби. _

_- Возьми это…_

_Бамблби посмотрел туда и обратно между флягой и фигурой в маске; страх перед большим ботом и его тяга к энергону рвали его маленький процессор в клочья. С небольшим, резким покачиванием его головы, как бы чтобы убрать его страх, маленький трансформер бросился на флягу, утащив ее из захвата большого существа, не то чтобы Оптимус боролся за нее. Потянув за верхушку контейнера, Бамблби поднес его к своим губам и стал с жадностью и усилием глотать светящуюся розовую жидкость. В середине, Бамблби выпустил небольшой вопль удивления, как большой бот протянул руки и поднял его вверх. _

_Чувствуя протест маленького существа на контакт, Оптимус поместил малыша в сгибе его руки, - Тссс ... с тобой все будет в порядке. _

_Маленький процессор протоформы мчался и вдруг резко замер, когда он вспомнил,… его создатель держал его таким же способом._

_Он скучал по нему. _

_Бамблби вдруг осенило понимание того что… его создатель никогда не вернется. Он был один. Он прекратил бороться с большим мехом и позволил ему его унести. Его оптика посерела, и он рассеяно потянулся, несмотря на то, что энергон утолил его голод. _

_- Выживший? – кто-то сказал, голос удивленный и облегченный одновременно. Бамблби посмотрел прямо в оптику большого, синего меха. Его выражение было очень грустным, когда он посмотрел на Бамблби. Маленькая протоформа поежилась и прижалась ближе к трансформеру, который держал его; красный был страшным, но этот синий был еще страшнее. _

_- Просто спарклинг, - ответил Оптиму грустно. – Как идет спасательная операция?_

_- Не хорошо, - синий робот ответил. – Если считать этого, мы обнаружили пятерых функционирующих, но четверо были деактивированы, прежде чем мы успели доставить их на Медицинскую станцию. Одного уцелевшего мы вытащили, и он до сих пор функционирует, Рэтчет чинит его, как раз в тот момент как мы говорим. – Голубые глаза замерцали обратно на Бамблби. – А что насчет этого малыша? _

_- Я возьму его, - Оптимус ответил. – Я надеюсь, ты сможешь позаботиться обо всем этом, пока я не вернусь? _

– _Конечно же. - Кивнул Синий. - Праймус с нами. _

_Oптимус печально посмотрел на своего молодого подопечного. – Праймус с_ ними…

* * *

><p>Казалось, это было так давно. Когда он оглянулся в прошлое, то сейчас видел что его первая реакция на Oптимуса казалась глупой, но он был так напуган тогда. Он понятия не имел о войне на то время; Автоботы и Десептиконы были словами, которые он слышал мимоходом без объяснений для удовлетворения его любопытства.<p>

Бамблби вздохнул про себя снова, когда он миновал останки того что могло бы быть заправочной станцией. Он представлял себе всех людей, которые собирались вокруг насоса, заправляя свои машины,… он представлял, куда они собирались ехать на своих машинах,… как они жили своей повседневной жизнью, и как много всего изменилось на протяжении всего нескольких месяцев с момента, как его вид был разбужен. Сначала рейды были мелкими и отвлеченными, но, когда противоборство обострилось, больше людей начало осознавать что происходит, и, как загнанные животные, они яростно бросились в бой.

Поэтому многие из них погибли во время ответного удара.

Человеческие армии, которые столкнулись с десептиконами, погибли в уничтожающем пламени. Тела погибших стали служить примером для выживших, их бросали посреди населенных пунктов, результатом чего становилось столпотворение и паника, что еще больше дестабилизировало области, делая процесс похищение энергии намного проще. Десептиконы производили ежедневные рейды в произвольно выбранных городах, никогда не позволяя рушившемуся человеческому правительству уровнять шансы и ответить соответствующим образом. Тысячи были вынуждены покинуть свои дома, оставляя позади густонаселенные города, чтобы избежать нападения. В течение первых трех месяцев это стало обычным явлением ехать в одиночку и встречать сотни людей, которые шли вдоль дороги, так же это стало привычно видеть тела тех, кто был не в состоянии продолжать свой путь и просто лежал на земле. Бамблби видел пожилых и молодых, которые страдали от несчастных смертей, таких как пара одиноких родителей, их ребенок или дети пытающихся разбудить родных, но безрезультатно. Если бы он не был уверен, что ребенка заберут другие и будут заботиться о нем, то вполне возможно попытался бы сделать это сам.

Планета людей, Земля, как они ее называли, была геологически разделена и участки земли которые первыми подпали под десептиконскую активность, сдались легко под непрерывными разрушениями, которые длились первые семь месяцев. Их правительство пало через неделю после того как военные силы были уничтожены. Имела место массовая паника и суициды. Сотни решили покончить с жизнью, некоторые вместе со своими близкими, вместо мрачного будущего полного инопланетных машин. Оставив верхушку сверхдержавы в руинах, десептиконы переместили свои обильные силы через океан в Европу, где большинство нападений происходит на текущий момент.

Бамблби, и некоторые другие базировались в Арке – корабле, который привел их войну на эту планету – в то время как большая группа автоботов отправилась в Европу, чтобы помочь людям защитить себя от неизбежного нашествия и разрушения, которые свергли Соединенные Штаты. Европа шла на сотрудничество с автоботами намного лучше, чем Северная Америка. Европейский Союз объединился с автоботами и, в течение последних нескольких недель, десептиконов вытисняли все дальше и дальше в Восточную Азию, где другие человеческие нации ждали момента для нанесения удара. В последнем докладе от Оптимуса на родную базу автоботов сообщалось, что один из сикеров, Дирдж, был сбит в Восточном Берлине в предшествующем Земном дне и Скайварп был тяжело ранен. С одним сбитым, а вторым раненым сикером, все усилия автоботов внезапно сфокусировались на небе, чтобы не дать десептиконам освоить это преимущество. Заберите сикеров, и главный недостаток наземных автоботов по сравнению с летающими десептиконами уйдет, и исход войны может повернуться в лучшую сторону.

Утренние патрулирование Бамблби всегда было удручающим. Он отметил знакомую разметку дороги, которая простиралась пунктирной линией вдоль его пути. Эта область когда-то была маленьким городком под названием Бербанк с мэрией и местной церквушкой, расположенной через дорогу и составляющих центральную точку города. Оба здания были сожжены до основания, и только скелеты стен неопределенно стояли в безветренном воздухе. Почтовое отделение в основном осталось нетронутым, за исключением разбитых окон и частично рухнувшей крыши. Окружающие магазины, красивые бутики, магазины обуви, торговые точки с одеждой, магазины электроники и хозяйственные магазины были полностью разграблены; некоторые из товаров были в суматохе покинуты посреди улицы. Бамблби отклонился в сторону от крупного предмета на пути, но по большей части, просто проезжал мимо любопытных объектов, иногда останавливаясь и трансформируясь, чтобы подобрать их и любоваться ими, пытаясь определить для чего именно, они использовались когда-то. У него была небольшая коллекция различных объектов в его жилище, которые он подобрал в процессе своего патрулирования.

Когда он проезжал мимо большого здания, крупнейшего в городе, которое до сих пор стояло целым, с несколькими неповрежденными окнами, его аудио оживилось на резкий треск изнутри. Он притормозил и прислушался. Он мог слышать лязг металла внутри темного здания…

_Джаз же говорил, что он столкнулся с Рэведжем на днях ..._ подумал Бамблби_... Может быть, грязный черный глюк вернулся ..._

Бамблби трансформировался. Как только он это сделал его оружие; лазерный пистолет, подпрыгнул в воздухе и автобот поймал объект после того, как он завершил свою трансформацию. Переступив через разорванную коробку, с которой виднелось что-то похожее на человеческую одежду, желтый, замаскированный под "Volkswagen", автобот начал тихо пробираться через улицу. Название этого здания было представлено на большой сломанной вывеске в виде белых человеческих символов над входом: «WAL-MART». Букв «Т» и одной «L» не хватало, они давно упали на землю, где и лежали до сих пор, раздробленные на куски. Используя бетонные части здания, как прикрытие, Бамблби заглянул через сломанный вход и посмотрел внутрь. Многочисленные маленькие стойки с вмонтированными в них компьютерами были расположены в линию прямо напротив входа. Длинные столбы отображали обозначительные номера блоков, которые придерживались определенной последовательности. Глядя через все это, он увидел ряды для человеческих объектов и товаров. Большинство из рядов были лишены своих сокровищ, но некоторые артефакты остались.

Аудио Бамблби дернулось, когда он услышал мягкий шорох внутри. Крепко держа его оружие, Бамблби зашагал через вход, низко приседая, как он пробирался в человеческий магазин. Когда он был полностью внутри, он почувствовал волну облегчения, когда понял, что высота потолка была достаточно большой, чтобы даже Оптимус мог комфортно разместиться там. Осмотревшись вокруг, он увидел, что пол был усеян растоптанными товарами; одеждой, продуктами питания, и ящиками.

Он услышал этот звук снова. Когда он приблизился к нужному расположению, он отметил состояние окружающих рядов. Похоже, что одна из полок упала, и вследствие эффекта домино упали еще три, прежде чем поддерживающая металлическая колонна была сокрушена и уничтожена. Он с любопытством заметил тысячи маленьких металлических канистр с различными цветными метками на них, которыми был усеян пол. Здесь просто не было возможности, чтобы он попытался пройти через весь этот беспорядок и не предупредить о своем присутствии, какого-нибудь скрытого десептикона, который может быть, или не может быть в непосредственной близости.

Проходя мимо замусоренного пола, он обнаружил, что находится в зоне магазина, в которой, по-видимому, хранилось мясо других существ, которых люди обычно потребляли в пищу. Бамблби сталкивался с плотоядными видами и раньше, но, ни с чем похожим на Людей. Их общество предоставляло продовольствие и все для них, и примитивный акт охоты для добывания пищи был исключен из их культуры, по крайней мере, в наиболее современных местах. Но органическое мясо сгнивало не за долго до того, как жизненные функции существа прекращались без какой либо попытки их сохранения. Зона, использовалась для охлаждения, по-видимому, и, когда энергия ушла несколько месяцев назад, то упакованное мясо начало гнить, оставляя за собой отвратительный запах в воздухе. Бамблби немедленно выключить его обонятельные датчики, когда он проходил мимо гниющего мяса, стараясь изо всех сил не обращать внимания на беспорядок и отвратительное зрелище.

Был еще один шум, удар металла о линолеум. Это было громко; слишком громко для Рэведжа, который мог сделать это… безразлично с какой целью. Бамблби прошел вдоль прохода, останавливаясь, чтобы оглядеться вокруг, прицеливая свое оружие. Он начинал чувствовать, что он преследовал призрак, когда он добрался до заднего ряда. Он выскочил из-за укрытия предыдущего ряда и навел свое оружие, его оптика и вмонтированные в грудь фары освещали все перед ним.

Но вместо того, чтобы столкнуться со скрывающимся десептиконом Рэведжем как он ожидал, его лазерный прицел указал маленькой красной точкой на чью-то голову, он столкнулся с маленьким существом – меньшем, чем все остальные с которыми он сталкивался. Это был человек… человеческий щенок… или как там они называют своих молодых. И он _был _молодым. Маленькое существо замерло, его выразительные глаза расширились в страхе, когда он смотрел на гораздо большее существо, которое выскочило, казалось бы, из неоткуда.

Человек держал две серебряные канистры в сгибе его рук и был готов взять еще, когда Бамблби выскочил из укрытия. Маленькое существо выпустило обе банки, которые он держал, и они со звоном упали на пол (_так вот что это был за шум,_ подумал Бамблби).

С частично облегченной улыбкой, Бамблби уложил свое оружие обратно в подпространство. Поворачиваясь обратно к маленькому органику, Бамблби склонил голову в развлекательной манере.

- Эй, малыш, - Бамблби тихо сказал, делая шаг в сторону человека с широко раскрытыми глазами. Маленький органик заметно сместился и сделал шаг назад; он уставился на Бамблби с явным ужасом. Заметив испуг малыша, желтый автобот опустился на одно колено и жестом указал на него. – Я не собираюсь причинять тебе боль.

Бамблби посмотрел на ребенка и его оптика тщательно его исследовала. Он предположил, что это был мальчик, хотя, в то время пока они были молоды, большая часть человеческого потомства обеих полов выглядели слишком одинаково для него, чтобы различить. И только когда они становились взрослыми, разница была очевидна. Единственным способом сказать наверняка было _более_ агрессивное сканирование, и он сильно сомневался, что такие действия успокоят опасения молодого человека. Судя по одежде, которая была на нем, он казался мужчиной; как правило, женщины носили более яркую цветную одежду и не прикрывали свои ноги, а наоборот носили открытую одежду. Этот же был одет в белый верх, с поблеклой надписью на груди, и синий низ из прочной ткани, которую большинство людей надевали в качестве стандартной одежды. Он носил покрытие на ногах (обувь) и их сдерживающие элементы (шнурки) свободно болтались по полу вокруг его ног. Он был весь в грязи и его открытые руки были покрыты царапинами и заживающими рваными ранами.

- Что ты делаешь здесь совсем один? – спросил Бамблби. Почти как в качестве ответа живот мальчика дал громкий и долгий гул, прежде чем он закрыл свой живот, как если бы пытался заглушить шум, все это время не отводя взгляд.

Желтый автоботов не мог не рассмеяться.

- Ты голодный, не так ли?

Маленький мальчик дал небольшой, почти незаметный кивок, глаза никогда не отходили от гораздо большего меха, стоящего на коленях в нескольких шагах. Бамблби протянул руку. Человек вздрогнул от испуга, но немного расслабился (хотя и не очень), когда понял, что Бамблби хочет схватить одну из тех банок, которые он уронил на пол, а не его самого.

Бамблби перевернул банку и посмотрел на этикетку. На большой декоративной надписи было сказано: «Персики Дикси», дальнейший осмотр показал этикетку с пищевым составом и рецепт Персикового Пирога. Бамблби дал легкую веселую улыбку маленькому мальчику, который теперь смотрел на консервированные фрукты больше чем на самого Бамблби. Его маленькие руки тянули подол рубашки с тревогой.

Бамблби усмехнулся и с минимальными усилиями (и без помощи консервного ножа), он срезал верхушку. Он посмотрел на маленького мальчика и поднес банку поближе к нему, но для того чтобы добраться до еды, человек должен был решиться приблизится к автоботу.

_Если это сработало для Оптимуса,_ подумал Бамблби, вспоминая тот момент своей жизни. _То это будет работать и для меня!_

Если Бамблби прочитал выражение лица малыша правильно (а оно было таким же как у него, когда Оптимус обнаружил его в одиночестве в обломках его прошлого дома), то он бы выбрал пищу. И он не был разочарован. Глаза мальчика мелькали взад и вперед между пищей и Бамблби и, с каждым подозрительным переключением взгляда, он делал один осторожный шаг вперед. Пять взглядов позже, маленькая рука медленно потянулась и схватила край банки.

На какое-то мгновение их глаза встретились, и маленький мальчик, казалось, был уже не таким испуганным... потом он вытащил банку из рук Бамблби и убежал. Остановившись на безопасном расстоянии, в полпути к упавшему ряду, человек присел и начал с жадностью поедать кусочки персика. Сначала Бамблби чувствовал себя немного разочарованным, как мальчик убежал, но это чувство исчезло, когда мальчик просто присел и начал пополнять свои запасы топлива… притом неряшливо. Сироп переливался за края банки каждый раз, когда мальчик засовывал руку внутрь, чтобы достать оттуда другой кусок персика, капающий на линолеум. Сидя со скрещенными ногами на полу, Бамблби подпер голову кулаком и наблюдал за мальчиком.

Он наблюдал, как человек проглотил последний кусок органического вещества, которым были персики, и уставился вниз на банку; рассматривая ее, перед тем как поднести банку ко рту и выпить оставшуюся часть сиропа. Оторвавшись от банки, мальчик уставился внутрь, как будто ожидая, что она волшебным образом заполнится топливом. Облизав свои губы, человек откинул банку и вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони, прежде чем вытереть вышеупомянутую руку об свои штаны. Мальчик заметил другую банку и потянулся за ней. Его глаза поднялись от этикетки на банке обратно к Бамблби, как бы обдумывая. Поворачиваясь к автоботу, маленький мальчик с опаской направился к нему, держа банку в вытянутой руке, на его лице была мольба.

Ошеломленный разведчик уставился на это в какой-то момент, прежде чем осознать происходящее. – Все еще голоден, малыш?

Слегка усмехнувшись самому себе, Бамблби взял банку и срезал ее верхнюю часть, подметив, что содержимое этой банки отличается от предыдущей. Эта банка была заполнена красной пастообразной массой сплошь усеянной белыми кругами. Пожав плечами на свои наблюдения, Бамблби передал это обратно к мальчику, который охотно взял банку и, поднеся ее к губам, стал шумно хлебать содержимое. На половину разобравшись с содержимым банки, мальчик согнулся и сел на пол, прислонившись к ноге Бамблби. Покончив со своей банкой, мальчик поставил ее вниз и снова вытер лицо рукой, хотя большинство красной массы все-таки осталось.

Маленький мальчик посмотрел на Бамблби ... и улыбнулся.

- Пасиба… - маленький человек пробормотал своим тоненьким стеснительным голосом.

Потребовалось мгновение для Бамблби, чтобы перевести плохое произношение слова «Спасибо», хотя он пропустил ошибки как результат юного возраста ребенка. Как известно, у протоформ есть проблема с выговариванием отдельных слов, пока они растут, так как они еще не привыкли к их вокалайзерам, и он не видел никаких причин, почему молодые люди не могут сталкиваться с аналогичными препятствиями.

Бамблби улыбнулся мальчику и ласково погладил его по голове; мальчик не вырывался, но вместо этого хихикнул и, дотянувшись, схватил один из больших пальцев Бамблби. Он с любопытством посмотрел, исследуя провода и сервоприводы, видимые между пластинами брони.

- Не за что, - он улыбнулся.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Глава 2._**

Территория вокруг Арка была очень красивой, несмотря на все разрушения всего в нескольких километрах ниже от заброшенного человеческого поселения. Закат был только началом; любимое время Трейлбрейкера, чтобы быть на посту. Постоянно смотреть в пространство на протяжении длительного периода времени было намного интереснее, когда там было что-то интересное чтобы на это смотреть.

Весна была, пожалуй, единственным временем из Земных периодов года, в котором Трейлбрейкер находил местность терпимой и даже приятной время от времени. Закаты были особенно красочными весной. Как только высокая темная фигура задумалась над своими мыслями, которые решили ожить в его датабанках именно в такие времена, он стал осведомлен о подписи энергии, которая приближалась к периметру. Его программирование получило толчок, но он быстро прервал переход в боевой режим, когда он признал энергоподпись, как разведчика автоботов Бамблби.

Он опоздал. Обычно он не тратил много времени на патрулирование, если он, конечно, не нашел что-то интересное в человеческом городе, и решал притащить это обратно на Арк, чтобы скинуть скопом в своей комнате. Трейлбрейкер покачнул своей винтовкой на плече и стал ждать, пока маленький автобот появится в поле зрения. Желтая, земная машина начала подниматься по горе, маленькая тучка пыли вздымалась вокруг него, когда его шины пробирались по крутому склону.

Плечи Трейлбрейкера затряслись, когда он усмехнулся при виде усилия с которым «маленький автобот не может, но делает», как Бамблби, наконец, прошел весь путь до вершины горы. Черный часовой шагнул вперед, когда маленький автобот замедлился, приближаясь к входу в Арк.

- Эй, Би, - Трейлбрейкер сказал. Замечая, что Бамблби не трансформировался, автобот склонил голову. – Что-нибудь не так, маленький приятель?

- Я ох ... должен попасть внутрь, - маленький «Volkswagen» ответил.

– Почему ты не трансформировался? - Трейлбрейкер подозрительно приподнял оптогрань.

Ответ Бамблби был нерешительным.

– Это та причина, по которой я должен попасть внутрь.

- Ты что опять застрял? – спросил часовой с усмешкой.

- НЕТ! – возмущенно запротестовал Бамблби на это предположение.

- Ну? И в чем проблема тогда? – потребовал Трейлбрейкер, в него просачивались серьезные подозрения.

Шины Бамблби неудобно переместились.

– Обещаешь, что не расскажешь?

- Зависит, - Трейлбрейкер ответил категорически. – Если это потенциально опасно…

Бамблби рассмеялся.

– Я сомневаюсь, что он может _навредить…_

Подозрения Трейлбрейкера достигло своего пика.

_- Он? _

Дверь Бамблби со щелчком открылась и, спустя мгновение, маленький человеческий ребенок вышел из разумной машины, прыгая на пол и быстро пригибаясь. Как только мальчик вышел, Бамблби трансформировался. Нагнувшись, Бамблби зачерпнул мальчика и держал его в сгибе своей руки.

Выражение Трейлбрейкера было где-то между умеренным любопытством и граничащим раздражением. Опомнившись, Трейлбрейкер посмотрел на Бамблби.

- Ты не думаешь, что твое увлечение коллекционированием безделушек далековато зашло?

Бамблби уставился на часового в ужасе.

– Что.… Нет! Я не собираюсь _добавлять _его в коллекцию! Я нашел малыша, когда он бродил по заброшенному человеческому блоку распределения питания. Я просто не мог покинуть его там совсем одного…

Трейлбрейкер вопросительно посмотрел на человека, который застенчиво отвернулся в ответ на взгляд автобота.

– Это не может быть хорошо.

- Что?

- Где его создатели? – Трейлбрейкер громко спросил скорее в размышлении, чем в ответ на вопрос Бамблби. – Человеческий молодняк никогда не предоставлен сам себе. Взрослые люди очень защищают свое потомство, и это не кажется правильным, что кто-то мог отказаться от своего ребенка.

Бамблби кивнул. Глядя на мальчика в своих руках, он дал ребенку небольшой толчок, чтобы привлечь его внимание. Когда его зеленые глаза смотрели на него, Бамблби спросил: – Ты знаешь, где твои родители?

Маленький мальчик отвел взгляд от меха, с болезненным выражением на его лице, и сказал тихим растрескавшимся голосом, - Нет… - С хныканьем мальчик снова прижался к груди Бамблби.

Разведчик посмотрел на Трейлбрейкера с умоляющим взглядом. Кажется, черный мех обдумывал что-то, и ему было сложно прийти к удовлетворительному решению. Наконец он нахмурился в смирении и махнул в сторону Арка. – Ах, вперед! Но ты будешь должен мне, Би.

Бамблби улыбнулся и кивнул. Проходя мимо часового, он положил руку на плечо высокого меха. – Спасибо, Трейлбрейкер.

- Ты собираешься сказать Джазу? – часовой спросил, поворачиваясь к меньшему меху, как тот вошел в Арк. Приостановившись на ходу, Бамблби посмотрел назад с улыбкой.

- Со временем…

* * *

><p>Однако ему удалось это, Бамблби благополучно добрался до своего отсека, не натолкнувшись ни на кого в залах Арка. Не то чтобы он рассчитывал на то, что многие будут бродить вокруг. Большинство здешних жителей были в кают-компании, если они были не на дежурстве. Дойдя до двери своего личного отсека, Бамблби вбил код и вошел внутрь, как только большая серебряная дверь отъехала в сторону. Как она закрылась за ним, автоматически включился свет, освещая маленькую комнату. Предназначенная для обитания двух полноразмерных мехов, комната была достаточно большой для Бамблби. Его койка была больше похожа на нижний уровень стеллажа, толстый металлический лист, торчащий из стены. Другие полки помельче содержали несколько беспорядочных предметов и хлама. Несколько пустых кубов из-под энергона было разбросано по полу вперемешку с некоторым его скудным имуществом.<p>

Бамблби освободил место на своей платформе, путем сбрасывания всех объектов на пол, взмахом своей руки и усадил маленького человека вниз. Глядя на беспорядок в его комнате с легким смущением, Бамблби обратился к мальчику с застенчивой улыбкой.

- Ну, да… это мой отсек, - он сказал. - Извини за беспорядок. По правде говоря, никогда не был опрятным ботом. - Морщась, автобот переминался с ноги на ногу. – Если бы Проул увидел этот бардак, он бы заставил меня в одиночку убрать весь корабль.

Глядя вниз на мальчика, который нашел маленький болт, на котором решил сосредоточить свое внимание, Бамблби улыбнулся.

– Хорошо, что Проула здесь нет, не так ли?

Как бы в ответ ему, маленький человек чихнул и, вздрогнув от этого действия, уронил болт. Глядя на автобота, он улыбнулся и хихикнул, вытерев нос тыльной стороной его маленькой руки.

_Может быть, я должен прибраться здесь немного,_ подумал он.

В течение следующих десяти минут или около того, смирившись, Бамблби начал уборку своего отсека; бросая пустые кубы в желоб, ведущий в мусоросжигательную печь, вместе с кое-каким другим мусором и расфасовывая все свои безделушки для хранения на полки или в выдвижные ящики, расположенные над его койкой.

Все это время маленький мальчик с любопытством наблюдал со своего места на платформе автобота. Когда Бамблби поместил небольшой контейнер на вершине рядом с ним, и начал заполнять его объектами, которые он собрал в человеческом городе, мальчик потянулся, чтобы заглянуть внутрь.

Подарив мальчику веселую улыбку, Бамблби вернулся к уборке.

Порывшись, в прошлом привычных вещах, мальчик вытащил оттуда несколько, казалось бы, обыденных предметов; их назначение было потеряно для Бамблби. Один из предметов был особенно любопытен для Бамблби, это был круглый зеленый пластиковый диск с лампочками внутри и с глубокой выемкой по окружности, в середине которой была накручена веревка. Увидев, как мальчик держит странный объект, Бамблби остановился, чтобы посмотреть сможет ли он узнать, для чего этот объект предназначался. Мальчик поднялся, держа зеленую пластиковую вещь в руке, и улыбнулся Бамблби.

Подняв объект вверх, он сказал, - Йо-Йо!

Оттянув кончик веревки и, проскользнув своим маленьким пальцем в петельку на конце, человек позволил диску упасть, при вращении веревка вылетела из выемки. Свет внутри зажегся, как только диск начал падать, но как только казалось, что он может врезаться в землю, мальчик дернул веревку вверх и диск вернулся в первоначальное положение. Эта любопытная сцена повторялась еще два раза, прежде чем веревка запуталась вокруг диска, останавливая дальнейшее движение.

Раздраженно нахмурившись, мальчик принялся распутывать узелок веревки.

_Это игрушка!_ Это открытие стало для Бамблби чистым моментом «_Эврики_». _Люди развлекались с помощью… странных вещей. _

Успешно распутав нитку, мальчик поставил Йо-Йо на землю и принялся за следующий предмет, хотя, кажется, он запутал его, так же как и его друга автобота.

И так прошло пару минут или около того, прежде чем Бамблби решил, что в комнате было достаточно чисто. Большинство объектов теперь были убраны подальше от глаз, осталось всего несколько вещей, хранившихся на полках и противоположной платформе, оставляя всего парочку понравившихся мальчику вещей, которые сейчас полностью занимали его внимание. У Бамблби появилось странное чувство гордости за свое теперь уже достаточно чистое жилое помещение. По крайней мере, он не получил бы наказание, если бы Проул неожиданно вошел в его дверь.

Когда дверь в его отсек внезапно отъехала в сторону с легким шипящим звуком трения металла о металл, Бамблби открыто проклял эти свои _данные _мысли в этот _данный_ момент.

_Какая ирония. _

Рэд Алерт стоял на пороге комнаты меньшего меха, его руки скрещены на груди, а оптика светилась сердито. Он немного наклонил голову в сторону, рассматривая маленького человеческого ребенка, сидящего на платформе, прежде чем вернуть взгляд на Бамблби.

- О чем ты думал? – задал вопрос Рэд Алерт. – Принести человека сюда?

Бамблби выпрямился во весь рост.

– Послушай Рэд, я…

- Никаких оправданий! Привести человека в нашу среду обитания, на нашу боевую базу? Это серьезный риск для безопасности!

- Риск для безопасности? – переспросил Бамблби с насмешкой. – Да что он вообще может сделать?

Как словесная перепалка между двумя мехами накалилась, человеческий мальчик, хныкая, попятился от Рэд Алерта. Бамблби повернулся к мальчику и поднял его на руках.

- Ты пугаешь его, - сказал Бамблби офицеру службы безопасности с пренебрежением.

Рэд Алерт фыркнул желтому меху.

– Джаз об этом знает?

Бамблби неудобно сдвинулся.

– У меня не было возможности сказать ему. Я собирался, когда начну заполнять свой доклад.

– Отдай мне ребенка, Бамблби. - Рэд Алерт протянул свою руку в жесте.

Разведчик испуганно посмотрел на меха и обнял мальчика защитно.

– Что?

- Ты пронес контрабанду на нашу базу, и это моя обязанность сообщить об этом, - Рэд Алерт ответил кисло. – Я доставлю человека к Джазу, и он будет решать, что делать с ним. А ты будешь ограничен пределами своего личного отсека до дальнейшего уведомления.

В отчаянии Бамблби осмотрел комнату, как будто там было что-то, что могло изменить ситуацию.

– Рэд Алерт, пожалуйста!

- Я не собираюсь спорить, Бамблби, - ответил Рэд Алерт с сердитым взглядом. Он снова сделал жест пальцами.

Бамблби понадобился долгий момент, пока он несколько раз перевел взгляд от мальчика до протянутой руки разгневанного офицера. Он не мог ослушаться приказа,…но он не мог просто отдать мальчика - не с чистой совестью.

- Твои опасения необоснованны, - Рэд Алерт сказал ему, с более мягким тоном. – Мы не собираемся вредить человеку. Ты единственный здесь кто понесет наказание.

Видя правду в словах старшего офицера, Бамблби неохотно передал мальчика в ожидающие руки начальника службы безопасности. Осознавая последствия этого действия, мальчик начал извиваться и кричать в знак протеста. Как только руки Рэд Алерта закрылись вокруг него, мальчик закричал и начал плакать. Бамблби выглядел опустошенным, когда маленький мальчик посмотрел ему в оптику, его глаза текли, и в отчаянии потянул свои крошечные руки к желтому автоботу. Он пристыжено отвел взгляд от мальчика, как Рэд Алерт развернулся и скрылся за дверью, которая закрылась с мягким свистом.

Бамблби ничего не мог поделать, но чувствовал себя… ужасно


	3. Chapter 3

**_Глава 3._**

Рэд Алерт зарычал, когда маленький человек яро пытался вырваться из его хватки. Однако, словесная реакция автобота не помогла хотя бы немного успокоить ребенка. В любом случае это только привело к большему потоку слез и громких криков от маленького существа.

_Праймус, помоги мне,_ Рэд Алерт подумал про себя с горечью.

- Эй! Рэд! - Офицер службы безопасности слегка повернул голову на звук своего имени. Сзади к нему подступил мех, покрытый красной броней; его золотистый двойник к счастью отсутствовал. – _Что в топку_ это за шум?

Рэд Алерт развернулся к Сайдсвайпу, показывая ему плачущего ребенка. Держа мальчика на расстоянии вытянутой руки, Рэд Алерт смерил Сайдсвайпа презрительным взглядом, как будто бы объяснений больше не требовалось. - Вот это.

Сайдсвайп слегка наклонился, чтобы рассмотреть извивающегося человека, который заметив, присутствие другого меха, перестал корчиться и плакать, чтобы взглянуть на новичка. Мальчик уставился на Сайдсвайпа своими зелеными, влажными, распухшими глазами, и его вздох вырвался неровной икотой.

Сайдсвайп посмотрел на Рэд Алерта.

– Так… что с мелким хлюпиком?

- Бамблби нашел его в городе во время своего патрулирования, - ответил Рэд Алерт. – И по какой-то непонятной причине, он решил привезти его сюда.

Сайдсвайп улыбнулся маленькому мальчику и игриво ткнул его. Человек, казалось, не находил это забавным и в ответ ударил подталкивающий его металлический палец с выражением легкого раздражения и немного страха. Улыбка Сайдсвайпа расширилась с веселым поклоном.

- Что ты собираешься делать с ним? – спросил он, поглаживая маленького человека по голове указательным пальцем почти в шуточном жесте.

- Я доставлю его к Джазу, - решительно ответил Рэд Алерт.

Сайдсвайп выпрямился в полный рост, обращая его ярко-голубую оптику на офицера службы безопасности.

- Зачем?

- Я предполагаю, что это очевидно! – фыркнул Рэд Алерт.

- Конечно, _ты_ _предполагаешь,_ - Сайдсвайп закатил оптику к потолку. – Ну и что Джаз будет делать с ним?

- Я не уполномочен, чтобы об этом говорить.

- Да мне без разницы, - ответил Сайдсвайп, начиная терять интерес. Возвращаясь на путь, которым он пришел, красный мех махнул рукой. – Еще увидимся, Рэд. Пока, мелкий хлюпик.

С раздражением покачав головой, Рэд Алерт продолжил свое короткое путешествие по коридору, где Джаз временно занимал кабинет Проула. Другим вариантом был кабинет Оптимуса Прайма, но у диверсанта было странное нежелание поселятся там, поговаривая что это было бы не правильно - его уважения к их лидеру не вызывало сомнений. Кабинет Проула был расположен в начале жилых помещений, как наблюдательный пост. Дверь открылась сразу же, как только Рэд Алерт сделал шаг навстречу.

Единственным тусклым освещением этой комнаты был луч света, падающий с коридора. Причина отсутствия света стала очевидна, когда Рэд Алерт вошел, и дверь закрылась за ним с шипением. Джаз сидел за столом Проула, перед ним отображалось несколько голограмм. Одной из них был образ командира автоботов, Оптимуса Прайма. Джаз выключил запись голограммы, как только Рэд Алерт явился, видимо, решив прослушать остальную часть доклада потом. Маленький человеческий мальчик издал сдавленный всхлип, когда мрак комнаты углубился. Удивленный взгляд Джаза сразу мелькнул к белковому, прежде чем направится обратно на лицо Рэд Алерта.

Прочитав заинтересованный взгляд Джаза, Рэд Алерт взял на себя смелость перейти прямо к объяснениям.

- Бамблби нашел этого человека одного в городе во время патрулирования и принес его в свой личный отсек. Как только я увидел это по каналу видеонаблюдения, я сразу решился конфисковать его.

Джаз выпрямился в своем кресле и ухмыльнулся на оригинальный выбор слов офицера службы безопасности, но его выражения лица немного потускнело, наблюдая, как маленький человек лихорадочно корчился и плакал.

- Дай-ка мне взглянуть на малого.

Мальчик вскрикнул, удивленный внезапным перемещением, поскольку он еле мог видеть в тусклом освещенном помещении. Джаз убаюкал ерзающего ребенка в своих руках, прежде чем оглянутся на Рэд Алерта: - Спасибо, Рэд. Если тебе не сложно, ты не мог бы прислать Бамблби сюда через брийм или около того?

- Конечно.

Выглядя очень довольным собой, офицер службы безопасности ушел, огни из коридора осветили комнату на мгновение до того, как дверь снова закрылась. Джаз ссадил мальчика на стол и, достигнув элементов управления на краю, включил свет. Он улыбнулся, когда мальчик протер глаза, пытаясь приспособиться к изменениям.

- Ты всего лишь _маленький_ приятель, да? – сказал Джаз, глядя на мальчика. Посмотрев вверх, человек уставился на другого незнакомого гиганта, широко раскрыв глаза от страха. Маленький мальчик попятился от автобота. – Не бойся, - улыбнулся Джаз. - Никто не собирается навредит тебе.

Мальчик нервно сглотнул.

- Как тебя зовут, малыш?

Ответа на его вопрос не последовало. Вместо этого молодой человечек, казалось, пытается свернуться в себя, визуально делая себя как можно меньше – возможно надеясь, что так его будет сложнее заметить. Оптика Джаза смягчилась, когда он смотрел на маленькое существо перед ним; такой напуганный и беззащитный. Откуда он взялся?

- Я не собираюсь делать тебе больно, малыш, - Джаз снова сказал с улыбкой. Черные пальцы медленно приблизились и мягко подтолкнули мальчика, но он испуганно закричал на контакт и попятился, пока не был почти на краю стола. Джаз почувствовал небольшой всплеск паники, когда маленькие руки мальчика, отодвигавшие его подальше от диверсанта, встретились с пустым пространством. Мальчик закричал, когда он чуть не перелетел через край стола, но он даже не начал падать, как Джаз, резко подскочив со своего места, протянул руку чтобы поймать ребенка. Черно-белый автобот поднес мальчика поближе и снова сел в кресло.

Мальчик начал плакать. Громко.

Морщась на высоту звука в своих аудио, Джаз тщательно убаюкал мальчика в своих руках – в полной растерянности по поводу каких-либо дальнейших действий.

- Да ладно тебе, детка, - мягко сказал Джаз. – Теперь уж с тобой все в порядке.

Но крики и слезы продолжались. Несмотря на это Джаз заметил, что мальчик дрожал.

- Бедный маленький парень, - сказал он, глядя на мальчика. – Немножечко испугался, да?

Для облегчения Джаза, маленький мальчик остановил свои вопли, чтобы посмотреть на него, и кивнул.

Джаз улыбнулся и кончиком пальца нежно погладил мальчика по макушке.

- Не волнуйся, парень. Теперь с тобой все будет хорошо.

Небольшой всхлип послышался от мальчика, но никаких других протестов он не проявил. Как только слезы высохли, и человеческий ребенок начал успокаиваться, Джаз попытался еще раз узнать больше о мальчике.

- У тебя есть имя? - спросил Джаз. Мальчик немного поколебался, прежде чем дать небольшой кивок. Джаз усмехнулся, когда он понял, что придется продолжать упорно задавать вопросы, чтобы получить полный ответ.

- И какое же оно?

Мальчик открыл рот, как будто он собирался ответить, но, видимо передумал и быстро закрыл его.

- Ты не хочешь мне сказать?

Мальчик покачал головой, его ярко-зеленые глаза изучали большого черно-белого гиганта, в чьей компании он внезапно оказался.

- Ладно, - Джаз рассмеялся, пожимая плечами, и слегка переместившись в своем кресле. Опираясь локтем о стол, Джаз посмотрел на мальчика с обнадеживающей улыбкой. – Скажи-ка мне вот что; если я скажу тебе мое имя, ты скажешь мне свое?

Диверсант поднял оптогрань и посмотрел на маленького человека в ожидании, стараясь изо всех сил, чтобы его выражение лица выглядело неопасным и веселым, насколько это было возможно.

Мальчик обдумал это какое-то мгновение, прежде чем дать небольшой, слегка неуверенный, кивок.

Джаз не мог не усмехнуться. Он всегда находил людей увлекательными существами, а их молодые были бесконечно забавны. Их культура была настолько разнообразной! Геологическое разъединенные направило человеческую расу на несколько путей развития, что привело к сотням вариантов культур, которые распределились по всему миру. Он никогда не сталкивался с другой планетой, где было бы такое разнообразие культур! Люди Земли только, казалось, начали раскрывать свой потенциал к тому времени, как Кибертронцы проснулись и привели свою войну в их мир – прекратив всякий прогресс… или ускорив его, в зависимости, как на это посмотреть. Джаз сочувствовал малому ребенку, дрожащему перед ним. Маленькому парню, казалось, было невероятно страшно - не то, что бы Джаз мог винить его за это. Бедный ребенок, вероятно, потерял своих родителей.

Он бережно посадил мальчика обратно на рабочий стол, принимая во внимание расстояния между мальчиком и краем поверхности. Джаз небрежно откинулся в кресле, но держал свои движения плавными и медленными.

- Меня зовут Джаз, - диверсант сказал весело и посмотрел на мальчика в ожидании.

Человеческий ребенок посмотрел в визор Джаза, как будто пытаясь расшифровать знаки, которые были видны только ему одному, и сказал тихим голосом: - Сэмми ...

Будучи не в состоянии подавить триумфальную усмешку, Джаз откинулся дальше в кресле, свободно сложив руки на коленях.

- Отлично, Сэм мой маленький приятель; сколько тебе лет?

Глядя на свои руки, Сэмми тщательно пересчитал пальцы, прежде чем поднять вверх одну ладонь, отображающую четыре крошечных розовых пальчика в качестве своего невербального ответа.

- Четыре года? - спросил Джаз. Сэмми медленно кивнул, не отводя глаз от улыбающегося гиганта. Несмотря на веселый фасад, который он показывал мальчику, Джаз почувствовал укол сожаления, увидев такую сторону проявления их войны и ее влияние на людей; всех начиная с самых молодых и наиболее уязвимых. _Он еще слишком мал… _

- Где твои родители Сэмми? - поинтересовался Джаз. - Как ты добрался сюда?

Впервые после встречи с ребенком, Джаз видел, как он опустил взгляд вниз на поверхность стола. Сэмми ухватил подол рубахи и сжал его в руках, как будто вопрос коснулся больного места. Его лицо носило выражение, которое Джаз уже давно ассоциировал с эмоциональным стрессом и страхом. С таким количеством смертей и разрушений вокруг него, трудно было не познакомиться со страдальческими выражениями лиц людей.

- Не знаю ... – ответил Сэмми; его голос странно потрескивал. Мальчик шмыгнул носом и протер лицо тыльной стороной руки. Тихим дрожащим голосом, звучащим почти в панике, Сэмми вдался в подробности, несмотря на свой очевидный страх. - Мама заболела… те не давали ей лекавств и… больных людей забилали куда-то. Папа заблал нас и мы уфли. Мы долго фли от завода и были очень голодными… еды не было.

Джаз кивнул во всех нужных местах, с фиксацией на нескольких ключевых (хотя и не сильно выраженных) словах, разбивая предложение на несколько кусков, таких как: «Завод», «Лекарства», «Мама заболела» и «больных людей куда-то забирали».

Подозрения пробежали через его процессор...

_Завод,_ думал Джаз, прокатывая слово в своем уме, пытаясь понять его смысл. _Какой завод? Конечно, он не может ссылаться на что-то обыденное… какая-то фабрика специального назначения, возможно? Хм ... его мать больна и те, на заводе, не стали лечить ее ... и они ушли. Еды не было ... _

Чем больше Джаз думал об этом, тем больше начал предполагать, что смутно описанное мальчиком могло быть заводом по производству энергона. Джаз не был бы удивлен, что десептиконы приступили к созданию таких объектов в пострадавших от войны районах. Силы автоботов были разбросаны по всему миру и, с еще большим количеством десептиконов для такого рода проектов, Мегатрон легко мог отправить своих мехов в наиболее пострадавшие районы планеты, чтобы построить заводы. С таким количеством людей лишенных дома и беженцев, был доступ к рабской силе для работы на фабриках.

Джаз вздрогнул при мысли, что хрупкие люди вынуждены работать, чтобы производить энергон, вещество, которое было жизненно важно для всех трансформеров и при этом опасно и просто смертельно для человека. Энергон в сыром и не переработанном виде мог причинить некоторый серьезный вред, даже трансформерам, при длительном контакте. Он знал это; он был на заводе десептиконов очень давно, когда Война достигла своего пика на Кибертроне. В то время он был молодым мехом, гражданским. Он отказался принять сторону в конфликте, но его принудили к труду, когда он был пойман отрядом десептиконов и продан на завод за энергон. Мехи, которые пострадали от крупных, либо мелких неисправностей или просто отставали от рабочей нагрузки, были отправлены в плавильные печи. К счастью для Джаза и многих других, они были освобождены, когда автоботы устроили принудительный обыск завода. Многие из выживших стали автоботами чисто из благодарности, а некоторые ради мести. Десептиконы породили много ожесточенных воинов автоботов с помощью своих заводов.

Его аудио оживилось, услышав шаги ног за дверью и, конечно же, несколько нанокликов спустя дверь открылась, показывая мелкую фигуру автобота Бамблби, стоящего на пороге. По мрачному выражению лица молодого разведчика, было понятно, что он немного больше чем просто обеспокоен. Тем не менее, лицо Бамблби сразу просветлело, когда он увидел, что Сэмми сидит на столе Джаза, целый и вполне невредимый.

Маленький мальчик повернулся на звук двери, и широкая улыбка украсила его лицо при виде Бамблби. Сэмми поднялся на ноги и поспешил к краю стола, его руки взмели вверх, показывая, чтобы его подняли.

- Эй, малыш. Рэд не был слишком груб с тобой, да? - Бамблби улыбнулся и сгреб мальчика в свои руки.

Сэмми наморщил нос при упоминании этого имени и пренебрежительно фыркнул. Бамблби засмеялся и почувствовал прыжок восторга, когда увидел, что Джаз делает то же самое.

- Джаз, я не знаю, что тебе сказал Рэд, но… - начал Бамблби, его лицо выражало мольбу в надежде на понимание, но Джаз только поднял руку.

- Эй, эй, эй притормози хотя бы на клик, Би, - сказал Джаз с усмешкой. – Ты не в беде. Рэд Алерт просто был… ну… Рэд Алертом.

- Значит, ты не сердишься? – Выражение Бамблби теперь выглядело более спокойным.

- А почему я должен? Сэмми милый парень.

- Он сказал тебе свое имя? – спросил Бамблби и, посмотрев на мальчика в своих руках, он игриво надулся. – Ты маленький предатель.

Сэмми только улыбнулся.

- Он так же сказал мне еще парочку вещей, - добавил Джаз с заметно помрачневшим тоном. – Если то, что я думаю верно, то мы получили реально серьезные проблемы на наши головы.

Бамблби прижал мальчика ближе к себе, когда он осмелился задать следующий вопрос:

- Какие, например?

- Например, у нас есть десептиконские энергоновые заводы здесь на Земле… с той единственной разницей, что теперь вместо гражданских кибертронцев и военнопленных в качестве рабов используют людей. – Он усмехнулся. – Не то чтобы ребенок описал все такими точными словами, но общую картину ты получил.

Испуганный взгляд Бамблби перешел обратно на мальчика. Для него больно было представить, что такая мелочь может быть в рабстве на одном из печально известных энергоновых фабрик десептиконов. Если заключение Джаза было точным, и здесь строились энергоновые фабрики, и люди были вынуждены работать в их пределах, то такое мероприятие не может быть скрытым слишком долго. Об этом уже упоминалось, но как мальчику удалось сбежать? Конечно, его родители должны были быть главными в планировании этой операции. И если да, то где они сейчас? Почему они оставили своего ребенка? После побега от десептиконов, что могло заставить их отказаться от него? А что если они не отказывались? Из того что каждый из них знал, они оба могут быть мертвы.

- Я работаю над отправкой отчета Прайму в ближайшее время, и я скажу ему о ребенке. Если есть вероятность того, что десы понастроили здесь свои заводы, то мы должны дать им знать, – ответил Джаз и его взгляд мелькнул обратно к Сэмми. – Но на данный момент, мы должны позаботиться о мальчике.

Бамблби ухватился за эту тему.

– Я могу заботиться о нем.

– Н-да? - Мрачное выражение лица Джаза вдруг преобразилось в улыбку.

- Ну, - начал Бамблби. - На газораспределительной станции, где я его нашел, еще осталось некоторое человеческое топливо. Большинство уже начало портится, но, думаю, консервированная еда вполне сойдет для него. На всякий случай я захватил немного с собой.

- Вот и займешься этим пока что, - сказал Джаз, вставая со своего кресла. Обойдя стол, он положил руку на плече Бамблби. – Но ты должен пообещать мне, что будешь в состоянии идти в ногу со своими обязанностями. Когда ты на дежурстве, просто отправь ребенка ко мне или к Уилджеку.

- Так Сэмми может остаться? – спросил Бамблби с надеждой.

- Конечно, мелкий чувак может остаться, - ухмыльнулся Джаз.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Глава 4. **_

Бамблби сел на свою платформу и вздохнул, изнемогая от усилий за последние несколько часов. Будучи назначенным опекуном человеческого мальчика, Бамблби пришлось несколько переделать свой отсек в целях удовлетворения потребностей белкового. К счастью, ему помогали в этом. Уилджек был полностью заинтригован идеей оставить молодого человека в Арке (по крайней мере, временно) и практически ухватился за эту возможность. Они просматривали информационную сеть людей, чтобы разобраться, какой уход требуется человеческому ребенку. К счастью, в отдаленных странах серверы продолжали работать, что позволяло Автоботам в полной мере пользоваться этим. К тому времени, как они закончили и имели хорошее представление о том, что им нужно, Бамблби чувствовал себя разбитым. Люди возраста Сэмми нуждались в постоянном надзоре. Не только для умственной стимуляции и обучения, но также чтобы убедиться, что они не повредят сами себе, делая что-то глупое.

Человеческое любопытство – очевидно, оно убивает.

Сэмми также нужен частый, близкий, физический контакт, так как противоположное будет иметь пагубные последствия для его развития, и прежде всего они должны быть очень осторожны с тем чем они кормили его, чтобы избежать дефицита питательных веществ, которые могут привести к ряду проблем, которые они просто не смогут исправить, не имея ресурсов и надлежащих знаний.

Через несколько часов после встречи с Джазом, Бамблби оставил Сэмми с Уилджеком, а сам вернулся в город, чтобы добыть все необходимое для того чтобы сделать жизнь ребенка более комфортной. Он сразу же отправился к разрушенному «Wal-Mart» и принялся рыскать в остатках. Там он нашел почти все, что ему нужно; дополнительное количество пищи, небольшая упругая подкладка для сна (матрац, как это называлось в информационной сети), толстая прямоугольная мягкая ткань (одеяло), и даже одежду. Он провел следующий час или около того в исследовании содержимого различных магазинов, которыми он обычно пренебрегал, во время своих обычных патрулей.

Джаз готовил свой доклад Оптимусу к отправке к тому времени, как Бамблби вернулся. Установив небольшие канистры консервированной пищи на полку выше свободной платформы в своей комнате, Бамблби размышлял, где лучше всего поместить маленький человеческий матрац. Его первой мыслью было, просто поместить его на другую пустую платформу. Но после некоторых размышлений, от этой идеи он отказался. Сэмми был довольно беспокойным и перспектива его возможного падения с такой высоты, сильно тревожила. В конце концов, он решил поместить его под собственной платформой, так у мальчика будет меньше шансов получить ранения, и он будет достаточно близко, чтобы Бамблби мог быстро предпринять что-то, если этого потребует ситуация.

Изменения в интерьер его комнаты были внесены, и ему пришло время, идти за своим подопечным. Войдя в лабораторию Уилджека, Бамблби встретил инженера, чье внимание было полностью поглощено маленьким странным устройством, которое он рассматривал на свету, прищурив один оптический датчик.

- Привет, Уилджек, - сказал Бамблби, подойдя к столу. Оглядываясь вокруг, Бамблби устал от игнорирования со стороны инженера и почувствовал легкое раздражение. – Эм… Джек?

- Хм? – пробормотал Уилджек, все еще глядя на прибор.

- А где Сэмми?

- Сайдсвайп пришел сюда спустя три часа после твоего ухода и взял его, - просто ответил Уилджек. – Не волнуйся. Я подлечил паренька, как ты и просил. Все разрывы и повреждения тканей были поверхностными и заживут самостоятельно в течение нескольких дней.

- И ты просто вот так позволил ему? – раздраженно спросил Бамблби.

- Что?

- Ты просто вот так позволил Сайдсвайпу забрать его?

- На самом деле, - Уилджек признался почти в обороне. – Я подстрекнул его к этому. Позволь сказать тебе, этот маленький двуногий еще шустрее, чем Лазербик! Я испытываю желание сделать поводок для него.

- Что случилось? – надлинзовые щитки Бамблби поползли вверх.

- Все шло прекрасно в течение первого часа или около того. Он перестал плакать около трех бриймов после твоего ухода. Я дал ему несколько шайб и подшипников для игры, в то время как я заканчивал ремонт системы коммлинка корабля. Я отвернулся в сторону всего на брийм – не более – и ему удалось подняться на верхнюю полку и перекинуть стоявший там контейнер через край. – Уилджек поднял руку и указал на внушительных размеров вмятину на его головном блоке, которая была как раз над тем местом, где был один из мигающих выступов, расположенных по обе стороны головы инженера. – Треснул меня прямо над вокальным индикатором. О, это был просто несчастный случай, но все же больно, как в яму.

Бамблби не нужно было объяснять, что произошло дальше.

- Тогда ребенок начал плакать, - вздохнул Уилджек. - Наверное, он думал, я собираюсь раздавить его или что-то в этом роде. Я пытался успокоить его, когда Сайдсвайп пришел. Малыш перестал плакать мгновенно, так что я сложил два и два вместе и передал свое бремя.

Ум Бамблби прошипел с негодованием на выбор слов Уилджека, но на деле он только застонал: - Так, где же он теперь?

- Вероятно, в кают-компании вместе со всеми остальными, - ответил Уилджек просто, когда он вернул свой пристальный взгляд обратно на устройство в своих руках.

Грохот от смеха нескольких Мехов слышался эхом из кают-компании. Четыре Автобота группировались вокруг небольшого стола в центре комнаты, перед каждым из них стоял куб со светящейся розовой жидкостью. Самым крупным из собравшихся Мехов был Трейлбрейкер, которого несколько брийм назад сменил на посту часового Хаффер. Двое, сидящие рядом с ним, были одинакового размера и подобного типа модели; один из них носил глянцевую желтую броню, в то время как второй был красным, и его броня была значительно менее яркая, чем у его коллеги. Это были Автоботы-близнецы, Санстрикер и Сайдсвайп. Другой Автобот с белой и синей броней спокойно сидел и наблюдал со своего места, как трое его приятелей хихикали над их новым гостем. Имя этого Меха было Мираж.

- Он такой маленький, - Сайдсвайп ухмыльнулся, когда он опустил лицо почти до поверхности стола, пытаясь четче рассмотреть ребенка. Маленький человеческий мальчик сидел спиной к Автоботу, по очереди оглядываясь на каждого металлического гиганта. Во время разговора человеческий мальчик оставался тихим и внимательным, его ярко-зеленые глаза участливо рассматривали каждое металлическое лицо. Всякий раз, когда кто-то делал внезапное движение, Сэмми подпрыгивал или хныкал, но, к счастью для тех, кто в комнате, он не начал лить воду из своих глаз. Спустя чуть более час, Сэмми начал расслабляться, и Сайдсвайп, даже поймал мальчика на улыбке или хихиканье раз или два.

Внимание человека было полностью поглощено металлическим подшипником, который он взял с собой из лаборатории Уилджека. Как он делал несколько раз прежде, Сэмми прокатил круглый подшипник через стол, где Мираж поймал маленькую сферу, когда она приблизилась к самому краю, и любезно прокатил ее обратно к мальчику, к его радости.

- Легко развлекается, не так ли? - Мираж ухмыльнулся мальчику, когда он схватил металлический предмет.

- Когда это мы превратились в команду ботов-сиделок для человека? – спросил Санстрикер, когда поставил свой куб Энергона после глотка. Звук удара куба об металлическую поверхность стола был причиной того, что Сэмми повернул голову на неожиданный шум. Положив металлический шар вниз, мальчик встал и медленно подошел к Энерго-кубу Санстрикера. Когда желтый воин не видел, Сэмми посмотрел вниз на светящуюся жидкость в полном очарования, как различные оттенки розового цвета кружились по кругу в контейнере. Печально известное человеческое любопытство взяло верх, и его маленькая рука потянулась в…

- Осторожно! – предупредил Мираж, дергаясь из своего расслабленного сутулого положения, как только он заметил движения мальчика. Любопытный взгляд оптики мелькнул к Миражу, а затем, когда стало ясно, куда направлена оптика шпиона, к Сэмми. Санстрикер посмотрел вниз и нахмурился. Желтый Мех поднял мальчика и поднес близко к своему лицу, оптика сузилась, глядя на человека.

- Если ты не хочешь раствориться в липкую органическую массу, я советую тебе оставаться в стороне от кубов и их содержимого, коротышка.

Мальчик только моргнул на хмурого Автобота.

- Я думаю, что ты ему нравишься, бро, - сказал Сайдсвайп.

Суженая оптика Санстрикера мелькнула к его брату.

- С чего ты это взял?

- Он не плачет, - плечи Сайдсвайпа тряслись от беззвучного смеха. – Ты слышал сколько шума он создавал, когда Рэд держал его, не так ли? Праймус, я думал, у моих аудио-датчиков будет короткое замыкание…

- Это был _он? _– оптогрань Трейлбрейкера поднялась.

- Ага, - ответил Сайдсвайп. – Поднял меня прямо посреди подзарядки.

- Держи, - сказал Санстрикер Сайдсвайпу, предлагая человеческое дитя своему брату. Мех с красной броней протянул руку, пока Санстрикер приподнял свою. Сэмми соскользнул с его гладкой металлической ладони в руку Сайдсвайпа.

Сайдсвайп смотрел на крошечное создание в своих руках долгое мгновение, прежде чем резко объявить: - Я думаю, что мы должны дать ему новое имя!

- Почему? – спросил Трейлбрейкер. – Что не так с тем, что у него уже есть?

- Просто _«Сэмми» _звучит слишком…, - Сайдсвайп старался найти точные слова, - … _по-человечески.___

- Ну, _он и есть_ человек, - уточнил Мираж.

- Я думал о чем-то таком как ... _Спайк_, - ответил Сайдсвайп, как бы ни слыша возражений от присутствующих.

- Спайк? – Санстрикер с сомнением посмотрел на брата, а затем на мальчика. – Почему _Спайк? _

Трейлбрейкер закатил свою оптику, а Мираж медленно покачал головой. 

- Потому что это ему подходит, - сказал Сайдсвайп, поднимая Сэмми в руке, как будто демонстрируя присутствующим. - Он выглядит, как _Спайк_ не думаешь?

Мираж озадачено наклонил свою голову.

- Нет ... не совсем.

- Да ни нет, а да! – Сайдсвайп нахмурился. – Его волосы; они похожи на одного из этих… колючих существ.

- Твоя способность точного описания поразительна, - ухмыльнулся Санстрикер.

Хмурое выражение Сайдсвайпа углубилось.

– Я не могу вспомнить его название! Шарк… оно маленькое и колючее! Оно полностью покрыто шипами!

- Ежик? – Трейлбрейкер решился на робкую попытку помочь отсутствию предположений у красного Меха.

- Нет,… оно начинается на «Д»…

- Дикобраз?

- Да это оно! Его голова похожа на дикобраза!

Была длительная неуклюжая минута молчания.

Санстрикер уставился на своего брата.

– Ты идиот.

Сайдсвайп фыркнул, когда он поднес мальчика ближе к груди, почти в оборонительном жесте.

– А ты получил вмятину.

В крутом повороте, выражение Санстрикера переменилось с слегка раздраженного до близкого к панике, когда он накренился чтобы найти повреждение которое Сайдсвайп имел ввиду.

- Где?

Его брат тихо заржал.

Лицо Санстрикера упало, когда он осознал, что его одурачили. Он вскочил на ноги, стул скользнул назад с визгом, и оттянул руку назад, готовясь врезать своим металлическим кулаком по лицу брата. Сайдсвайп отклонился назад от его разъяренного братца, держа человеческого мальчика близко к груди защитно, поднимая свободную руку в попытке оградить себя от удара.

Сэмми захныкал.

- Эй! – крикнул Сайдсвайп. – Остынь! Ты напугаешь Спайка!

Санстрикер опустил сжатый кулак и уселся обратно в свое кресло, ощущая на себе насмешливую улыбку своего брата.

- Шлакогон, - нахмурился Санстрикер.

- Я тоже тебя люблю, бро, - ухмыльнулся Сайдсвайп, прежде чем переключить свое внимание обратно на мальчика, чтобы убедится, что он не был слишком потрясен этим. Удивительно, но Сэмми выглядел больше раздраженным, чем испуганным.

Двери в кают-компании с шипением раздвинулись в стороны, и желтая фигура Бамблби перешагнула через порог, его оптика немедленно зафиксировалась на Сэмми.

- В следующий раз, как надумаешь похитить Сэмми оставь записку, ладно? – Бамблби сказал Сайдсвайпу, когда он приблизился и стал возле него, в его голосе слышались нотки раздражения.

- Я никого не «похищал», - ответил Сайдсвайп. – Уилджек практически выудил меня взять малого, когда я пришел к нему поинтересоваться насчет моего реактивного ранца. Кроме того, он больше не Сэмми. Мы его переименовали.

- И под «мы», он имеет в виду себя, - уточнил Трейлбрейкер, подперев голову рукой.

Мираж посмотрел на громоздкого Автобота и подавил усмешку.

- Значит,… ты просто переименовал его? – спросил Бамблби с сомнением во взгляде. Сайдсвайп кивнул. – Осмелюсь спросить, на что?

- _Спайк, _- Сайдсвайп усмехнулся.

Бамблби закатил оптику.

– Ты хоть спросил его, хочет ли он быть переименованным?

– «Спросил его»? – фыркнул Санстрикер. - Ребенок практически ничего не говорит, а когда говорит, то ему сложно озвучит простейшие слова.

- Он просто стесняется, вот и все, - оборонительно противопоставил Сайдсвайп, давая маленькому мальчику ободряющую улыбку. – Разве не так, Спайк?

Сэмми/Спайк посмотрел на красного Меха, который держал его в своей открытой ладони, затем улыбнулся и кивнул со смешком.

- Видишь? – Сайдсвайп указал пальцем на мальчика. – Ему нравится его новое имя!

Оптимус коснулся маленькой кнопки на своем запястье, отключая голографическую проекцию лица Джаза, как только доклад лейтенанта был завершен. Эта новость была не тем, что он хотел услышать со своей родной базы. Рядом с ним сидел Проул в молчании. Его левая рука покоилась на колене, ладонью вверх, пластина брони была удалена, обнажая чувствительные схемы ниже, когда он их тщательно ремонтировал после повреждений полученных в последней стычке с противником. Проул не был медиком, но он мог отремонтировать трещины в цепи без посторонней помощи, а внимание Рэтчета сейчас было направлено на более поврежденных Мехов. Это была заурядная работа, но ее нужно выполнять до тех пор, пока он не сможет заменить поврежденный контур или Рэтчет раз и навсегда не отремонтирует его.

- Какие новости? – спросил Проул, не утруждая себя оторвать взгляд от своей кропотливой работы.

- Это начало… - Вздохнул Оптимус.

При выборе слов своего командира и его предчувствующего тона, черно-белый Мех посмотрел на него.

- Сэр? - Проул спросил.

Оптимус повернулся, чтобы посмотреть вниз на своего заместителя.

– У Джаза есть основания предполагать, что Десептиконы, которые остались в Северной Америке, создают Фабрики по переработке Энергона.

- Как? - Оптика Проула сузилась. – Кто работает на них?

Оптимус посмотрел в оптику младшего Меха. – Похоже, что люди/беженцы. Джаз информировал меня, что Бамблби наткнулся на молодого человека, который был один в заброшенном городе Бербанк во время своего патрулирования. Мальчик _очень _молодой и Джаз считает, что он и его родители могли быть беглецами из Энергозавода. Хотя их местонахождение неизвестно; они считаются погибшими.

Проул посмотрел вниз на свои запястья и оголенные провода. Молча, он вернул панель на место и встал.

- Какие будут приказания? – спросил Проул.

Оптимус помолчал одно мгновение.

– Отправь сообщение Ультра Магнусу.

Позиция Проула заметно напряглась.

- Я не хочу подвергать сомнению ваши приказы, сэр, но мы уже разместили несколько запросов для подкрепления. Их ресурсы и воины так же истощены, как и наши.

- Мы должны попробовать, - сказал Оптимус Проулу. - Если позволить Десептиконам добывать и совершенствовать ресурсы Земли для создания Энергона, нет сомнения, они будут посылать его на Кибертрон, чтобы помочь их силам. У Ультра Магнуса не будет выбора, кроме как отправить нам помощь. Если Земля падает перед Десептиконами, я боюсь, с Кибертроном случится тоже самое.

Прежде чем ответить, Проул дал своему командиру краткий кивок.

- Я немедленно отправлю импульсную волну в порядке срочности.

- Спасибо, Проул.

Было темно, но не настолько пугающе. _Их _запах был везде (сочетание моторного масла и озона), но не подавляющий, не так как это было _там _– в том _месте. _Эти роботы были ничуть не похожи на тех, которых он встречал раньше. Они улыбались ему, играли с ним, с ними он чувствовал себя ... в безопасности. С ними он чувствовал себя так как раньше, до того как его семья была вынуждена покинуть дом.

До завода и всех кошмаров, которые родились там.

Сэмми проснулся на половине пути во время их попытки побега под прикрытием. Когда небольшая группа беглецов скрылась из диапазона видимости охранников, они начали бежать открыто все дальше и дальше в дикую местность. В течение нескольких недель они путешествовали. Они спали, прижавшись друг к другу, чтобы согреться, не решаясь развести огонь из-за страха быть пойманными. Они изнемогали в поисках пищи; они нашли грибы, лесные ягоды, а однажды даже гнездо с утиными яйцами. Однажды ночью они разбили лагерь на берегу реки, это была роскошь, за которую потом пришлось заплатить. Как только им стало казаться, что они были далеко от опасности, они решились развести огонь. Его отец и еще двое зашли в воду и использовали свои рубашки, чтобы поймать рыбу. Это было не самым успешным мероприятием, но этой ночью они смогли хорошо поесть и спали в тепле вместе и счастливо. Наконец-то, казалось, что они свободны…

Но потом, Тень нашла их.

_Темнота была плотной, и вокруг столько пыли, что сложно было дышать. Запах немытых людей и пота, окрашивающего их одежду, был подавляющим, когда они ютились вместе в заброшенном магазине одежды, мягкая свисающая ткать, касалась их лиц и спины. Сэмми цеплялись за мать, когда она держала его, прикрывая собой. _

_- Тише малютка… - Ворковала мать, укачивая его. Грудь его матери задрожала, когда ее ударил кашель, но он прошел через несколько секунд. – Все нормально, не бойся. _

_- Я вернусь, - сказал его отец от того места где он присел рядом с ними. - Я собираюсь попытаться найти Говарда и Дженни. _

_- Нет! – Умоляла его мать, протянув руку и ухватившись за рваную рубашку своего мужа. – Эта штука до сих пор там! _

_Он долго смотрел на нее._

_- Мы выживали все это время не для того, чтобы просто умереть здесь, - сказал он мягко. - Я вернусь. Нам нужно перегруппироваться, если мы хотим иметь шансы против этого монстра. Поверь мне ..._

_Слезы навернулись на ее глазах, она подтянула мужа ближе и обняла его одной рукой, прижимаясь к нему от страха, насколько могла. Он в свою очередь обнял жену, прижимая ее к себе долгое мгновение. Он отстранился и посмотрел на сына, потрепав лохматую копну каштановых волос. - Будь хорошим для мамы, ладно? Ты должен защитить ее для меня, пока я не вернусь._

_- Да сэр… - Сэмми покорно кивнул. _

_- Это мой мальчик, - его отец улыбнулся, прежде чем он скрылся из виду._

_Его мать продолжала качаться назад и вперед, тихо напевая ребенку, гладя волосы и целуя его. Вскоре он задремал на руках у матери; теплых и любимых._

_Немного позже крик разбудил его, и сильно испугал. Его мать сразу вскочила на ноги, так же расставаясь со своим сном. _

_- Уильям, - выдохнула она, ее голос дрожали от страха. - О, Боже ..._

_Был еще один крик, прежде чем вновь воцарилась тишина. Мать вскочила на ноги, держа своего ребенка. Она удерживала свой путь к входу в магазин, чтобы выглянуть наружу. Она в ужасе проглотила свой вздох, и бросился обратно через магазин в его заднюю часть. Оглядываясь через кучу коробок и товаров, некоторые из которых она опрокинула, когда пробегала мимо, она увидела вентиляционное отверстие. Подбежав к нему, она поставила сына на колени и стала дергать заслон. С усилиями винты поддались, и заслон с визгом отнялся от стены. Отставив его в сторону, она взяла своего Сэмми и поместила его внутрь. Пыль и паутина покрыли его голову…_

_- Мама… - Захныкал Сэмми. Она протянула руки и обхватила его лицо ладонями, слезы текли по ее щекам. – Солнышко, пожалуйста. Веди себя тихо. Независимо от того что ты слышишь, ты должен быть тихим, понятно? Можешь ли ты сделать это для меня? Можешь ли ты быть храбрым для мамы?_

_Сэмми заплакал даже громче, сжимая запястья своей матери, как если бы она осталась с ним до тех пор, пока он будет ее держать. Он кивнул. _

_- Хороший мальчик, - она улыбнулась и поцеловала сына. - Я люблю тебя, Сэмми, я так тебя люблю._

_А потом ... она ушла ..._

Горячие слезы обожгли глаза Сэмми, и скрипучий крик вырвался из его рта. Он мог представить себе их лица, их тепло. Он чувствовал их прикосновения и слышал их слова. Его маленькое сердце болело. Он хотел ощущать все это снова. Он хотел, чтобы мама держала его на руках, гладила волосы и баюкала, сделала так, чтобы он почувствовал себя лучше. Он хотел, чтобы папа играл с ним снова. Он хотел так много.

- Сэмми? - Бамблби посмотрел через край, синяя оптика обратилась вниз на одеяло, которое полностью покрывало собой человеческого ребенка, лежащего на небольшом матраце под собственной платформой Автобота. - Что случилось маленький приятель?

Бамблби осторожно нагнулся и откинул в сторону край покрывала. Лицо маленького мальчика украшали прожилки слез. Ярко-зеленые глаза встретились взглядом с голубой оптикой. Соскользнув с края своей платформы, Бамблби встал на колени, чтобы лучше видеть мальчика.

- Ты в порядке?

Мальчик сел, потирая свои заплаканные глаза, и выдал дрожащий крик в ответ. При виде этого, выражение Бамблби смягчилось.

_Бедный маленький парень, _думал Бамблби сочувственно. Тепло улыбаясь, он протянул руку и погладил волосы мальчика, перед тем как зачерпнуть его в руки вместе с одеялом. Он выпрямился и снова сел на платформе, прижимая обезумевшего человека в его металлических руках, как делали матери на фотографиях, которые он видел в информационной сети людей. Прижимаясь к металлическому корпусу своего опекуна, Сэмми начал медленно успокаивается, его крики уменьшились до бормочущего хныканья.

- Все нормально, - Бамблби сказал ему утешительно, раскачивая его немного. – Теперь с тобой все будет хорошо.

Спустя несколько бриймов, мальчик спал на руках у Бамблби, высохшие ручейки слез окрашивали его щеки.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Глава 5. **_

- Как _нас_только угораздило застрять с тобой? – спросил Санстрикер со скучающим и раздраженным видом у маленького человеческого ребенка, сидевшего напротив него.

Мальчик, между тем, занимал себя, играя со странным ассортиментом гаек, болтов и других неопределенных механических принадлежностей. В течение часа, Спайк собирал и разбирал свою небольшую коллекцию в различные странные творения, которые были абсолютно не похожи на фигуры, по его словам, вдохновившие его на их создание. После завершения каждого из них, мальчик представлял свое творение его сопровождающим, а затем разбирал снова, чтобы переделать его во что-то другое.

Спайк посмотрел вверх на Автобота с желтой броней и улыбнулся.

- Так сказал Бамблби, и все тут, - ответил Спайк.

- Не могу поспорить с этой логикой, - засмеялся Сайдсвайп со своего места рядом с братом.

Санстрикер закатил оптику и вернул внимание на свой почти пустой Энергокуб.

Спайк оттолкнулся от поверхности стола, поднимая его новейшее творение и представляя его Сайдсвайпу.

- Готово! - Спайк заявил с гордостью.

С потешной улыбкой Сайдсвайп забрал небольшой объект из рук Спайка, чтобы лучше рассмотреть.

- Что это? – спросил Сайдсвайп.

- Санстрикер, - ответил Спайк.

Сайдсвайп просто уставился прямо на мгновение, прежде чем расхохотаться. Санстрикер презрительно усмехнулся своему брату, перед тем как посмотреть на Спайка.

- Эта груда металлолома и приблизительно не похожа на меня, - издевательски подметил Санстрикер. – Как художник - ты полный неудачник.

Спайк просто сунул ему язык.

Смех Сайдсвайпа замедлился до сдавленного хихиканья.

- О, расслабиться, бро… он просто немного развлекся.

Вручив мальчику обратно его игрушку, Сайдсвайп похлопал брата по плечу.

Санстрикер пожал плечами с его коронным «мне не до смеха».

- Ну, по крайней мере, хоть один из нас развлекся, - сказал желтый Автобот. – Потому что мне скучно до сбоя в процессоре.

- Я до сих пор не догоняю, почему Прайм не взял нас с собой, - размышлял Сайдсвайп.

- Он хотел, чтобы некий эталон пехоты остался на базе, - язвительно заметил Мираж, когда он вошел в кают-компанию следом за Трейлбрейкером. – Это основная стратегия.

- А также, - добавил Трейлбрейкер насмешливо. – Он не будет мириться с вами двумя или вашими проделками.

- Может мы и озорники, - ответил Сайдсвайп; в его голосе явно просматривалась очевидность этого факта. – Но, ни на Кибертроне, ни на Земле нет Меха, который бы рвал Десов на куски так, как мы с Санни.

Мираж только улыбнулся и покачал головой, пока заполнял свой куб Энергона с Трейлбрейкером, который ожидал своей очереди позади него.

- Кроме того, - добавил Санстрикер, небрежно склонившись на своем стуле. - Если он так отчаялся в подкреплении, то почему бы не послать за нами, а не постоянно призывать Кибертрон?

- Если бы мы отправились на Европейский фронт, - объяснил Мираж, когда он занял свое привычное место около стены, - то оставили бы Северную Америку еще более уязвимой, чем она уже есть. Это только еще больше дестабилизирует ситуацию, и у Десептиконов будет практически целый континент для своих собственных нужд. Наше присутствием здесь держит Десептиконов в напряжении до некоторой степени. Чтобы они не хотели делать, они должны быть осторожны с этим, что замедляет прогрессирование любой схемы, которую они могут планировать.

- Но мы ничего не делаем, - напомнил ему Сайдсвайп; его рука подпирала голову, что отчетливо придавало ему скучающий вид. – Единственный источник информации для нас это наши патрули, Прайм или Космос.

- Но они этого не знают, - ответил Мираж, делая глоток из своего куба.

- Они узнают, в конечном счете, - Трейлбрейкер сказал, присаживаясь за стол. - Вот почему нам нужно подкрепление. И быстро.

Имел место общий хор дружных кивков и бормотаний, перед тем как в комнате повисла тишина.

- И до сих пор скучно, - пробормотал Санстрикер через минуту или около того. Взглянув на Спайка, в момент как мальчик начал разбирать его Санстрикер-копию, золотой воин фыркнул. – Почему мы не можем так же легко развлекаться?

- Потому что ему четыре года, - пояснил Мираж. – А ты старше, чем весь его вид.

- Ты хочешь сказать…?

- Мир до сих пор новый для него, - Мираж ответил. – И вещи, которые мы находим обыденными, он находит захватывающими.

Санстрикер посмотрел на шпиона с сомнением.

- Он никогда не видел шайбу или болт раньше?

- Сайдс! – внезапно позвал Спайк, обращая внимание группы на себя. – Смотри!

Все посмотрели вниз, чтобы найти Спайка ... вниз головой. Мальчик стоял на голове, обе руки прижаты к полу, распределяя вес своего маленького тела. Прежде чем кто-либо успел что-либо сказать, ноги опустились, и он снова стал правильно.

Чувствуя, что его маленький трюк произвел впечатление, Спайк посмотрел вокруг в ожидании.

- Эй, - Сайдсвайп сказал мальчику. – Ты смог бы сделать это снова?

- Угу, - кивнул Спайк.

Повернувшись к своему брату, Сайдсвайп усмехнулся.

- У меня идея ...

Синяя броня блестела под тонкой линией света, проходящей через решетку лифта, пока он спускался глубже и глубже в недра планеты. Ультра Магнус, высокий, широкоплечий Автобот, Командир Повстанцев со строгой оптикой, стоял совершенно неподвижно, руки заложены за спину. Сбоку от него стоял его заместитель,… который также был его личным советником и близким другом. Мех с тяжелой броней стоял неподвижно, наподобие камня, как и его товарищ. Многочисленные царапины и небольшие вмятины покрывали поблекшую, по-армейски зеленую броню Меха, поскольку он давно уже решил, что это пустая трата сил и энергии, чтобы суетиться

из-за таких мелких, косметических повреждений; хотя не то, чтобы Куп никогда по-настоящему не заботился о своем внешнем виде.

- Мне не нравится это, - сказал Куп с упрямым видом.

- Я не хочу снова это обсуждать, - Ультра Магнус ответил спокойно с легким взмахом своей руки.

- Он же Прайм! – воскликнул Куп, как будто он и не слышал слова своего командира. - Как он мог оставить нас? Оставить Кибертрон?

- Куп, - Ультра Магнус строго сказал, глядя на Меха раздраженным взглядом. - Я не хочу это обсуждать. Оптимус принял окончательное решение; как и мы. Здесь не о чем больше говорить.

- Здесь еще есть о чем говорить! – огрызнулся Куп. - Он не может исчезнуть на сотни ворн, а затем вернуться так, как будто он никогда не уходил! Как он может думать, что мы сможем выслать ему подкрепление? Мы сами едва сводим концы с концами. И теперь он хочет, чтобы мы отправили помощь на этот грязевой шар, который находится неизвестно где? Просто потому, что некоторые белковые не могут защитить себя?

- Куп! – рявкнул Ультра Магнус. - Ты знаешь, что если бы мы имели средства в нашем распоряжении, мы послали бы запрошенную помощь.

- Но мы не имеем средств! – резко ответил Куп.

- Вот именно.

- Так почему же он продолжает вести направленную передачу требования?

- Потому что он ощущает, что, если органический мир падет перед Десептиконами, то Кибертрон скоро последует их примеру, - Ультра Магнус ответил, делая усилие, чтобы обуздать его растущее раздражение в связи с необходимостью объяснять ситуацию.

- И так, как же он пришел к такому выводу? – спросил Куп с сомнением.

- Очевидно, что этот «грязевой шар, который находится неизвестно где», является естественным тайником ресурсов, с которым вид Трансформеров никогда не сталкивался раньше. Кроме того, Оптимус считает, Десептиконы создают Энергоновые Фабрики. Это было главной темой нашего последнего совещания.

- Какие доказательства у него есть по этому поводу?

- Отрывки свидетельских показаний молодого белкового, по-видимому, - ответил Ультра Магнус. - Вряд ли это достаточное основание для отправки помощи, в нашей нынешней ситуации.

- Давай предположим, что Прайм прав насчет Энергозаводов; значит, Десептиконы будут добывать энергию, чтобы поставлять ее сюда и укреплять свои силы, - размышлял Куп. - Но, если мы пошлем помощь, то мы можем потерять ту небольшую точку опоры, которая у нас есть, и Кибертрон, несомненно, подпадет под влияние Десов.

- И если это произойдет, - Ультра Магнус добавил мрачно. – Где будет польза от того, что мы отправим помощь на Землю в первую очередь?

Куп хмыкнул.

- Но все же он…

- Куп, - Ультра Магнус строго сказал. - Пожалуйста, я не хочу обсуждать эту тему дальше.

- Я…! Ай, ладно, - уныло сказал Куп. - Это просто так шлак его ... неправильно! Извини, Магнус.

- Здесь не нужны извинения, мой друг, - Магнус ответил, одарив рассерженного Меха ободряющей улыбкой. – Это сложная реальность, с которой нам приходится иметь дело лицом к лицу. Каждый из нас смерился с ситуацией. Теперь мы должны смотреть вперед на наше собственное поле боя. Наше - на Кибертроне, а Оптимуса Прайма - на Земле.

- Восемь, - немедленно заявил Сайдсвайп, швыряя вниз несколько Энергоновых фишек.

- Пять, - решил Трейлбрейкер после некоторых тихих размышлений и подкинул свои собственные фишки.

- Три, - добавил Санстрикер, и кинул на общую горку всего одну фишку.

Сайдсвайп дал брату ехидный взгляд.

- Что? – Санстрикер пожал плечами. – Я реалист.

- Ты _глюк, - _парировал Сайдсвайп.

- Но я глюк, который заберет твои деньги всего за пару секунд, - усмехнулся Санстрикер.

Глядя на груду Энергоновых фишек, Сайдсвайп, молча, провел подсчет, пока не заметил отсутствие одной ставки.

Взглянув вверх, Сайдсвайп жестом указал на фигуру, стоящую немного поодаль от него.

- А ты, Мираж? – спросил Сайдсвайп бело-синего Автобота, который спокойно потягивал свой Энергон. - Ты собираешься делать ставку?

Крошечная улыбка поползла по губам шпиона, прежде чем он покачал головой.

- Нет. Конечно, очень весело, проигрывать кредиты, делая ставку на физическую выносливость молодых двуногих органиков, но я лучше оставлю свой Энергон при себе, спасибо.

- Тогда ты не с нами, - Сайдсвайп пожал плечами и обратил свое внимание на объект игры. В центре стола тихо сидел Спайк, и с интересом изучал светящиеся диски, так похожие на ту жидкость, которую ему помешал адекватно исследовать Санстрикер меньше чем за неделю до этого. Сайдсвайп улыбнулся мальчику: - Хорошо, Спайк; вперед!

Посмотрев вверх на красного Автобота, Спайк кивнул. Он отложил светящийся диск в сторону и встал. Он бросил взгляд на свою аудиторию и улыбнулся на их ожидающие выражения. Несколько дней вокруг его новых опекунов и Спайк в действительности

привык к каждому из них. Ну, кроме Рэд Алерта. Глава службы безопасности отреагировал на новость о решении Джаза, забаррикадировавшись в своем отсеке тихо тая свою гордость и избегая мест в Арке, где дислоцировались большие группы Автоботов, появляясь только тогда, когда он был на дежурстве. Но, даже на дежурстве, он сохранял каменное молчание касательно их «гостя».

Регулируя свою позицию, Спайк наклонился, твердо положив руки на стол, и сунул ноги в воздух с небольшим ворчанием. Одна рука сдвинулась, стараясь равномерно распределить свой вес между руками, и удержать равновесие. Его крошечные ноги, висящие в воздухе, слегка пошатывались, когда он старался держаться их в вертикальном положении.

- Один ... – Собравшиеся Автоботы считали хором; голоса пронизаны предвкушением.

- Два ...

- Три…

Ноги Спайка неуверенно зашатались, мужественно борясь против закона всемирного тяготения ...

- Че…

_Бамс. _

Спайк упал с потрясенным визгом, его спина ударилась о металлический стол, а за ней последовала и голова.

- ХА! – триумфально возгласил Санстрикер, поднимаясь со своего места. Обращаясь к своему брату, желтый Мех ухмыльнулся и подчеркнул. – Я выиграл!

Сайдсвайп насмешливо улыбнулся брату, прежде чем посмотрел на маленького Спайка, который уже успел приподняться, и тер свой ушибленный затылок. Скорчив насмешливую гримасу, Сайдсвайп сказал: - Ты разочаровал меня, Спайк ...

Маленький мальчик посмотрел вверх на Сайдсвайпа и с болезненным выражением сказал: - Ой…

Санстрикер игриво пнул своего близнеца одной рукой, в то время как второй радостно сгребал свою добычу.

- Не обвиняй парня за свое неумение делать ставки!

Трейлбрейкер, что-то тихо пробормотал сам себе, подсчитывая остаток своих кредитов и убирая их в подпространство с разочарованным вздохом.

После того как Санстрикер спрятал свою добычу, он осторожно сгреб мальчика в ладони, большая улыбка по-прежнему украшала его серебристое лицо.

- Поздравляю, Спайк! Теперь ты мой любимый двуногий! – заявил Санстрикер.

Спайк посмотрел на золотого воина с хныканьем, его руки до сих пор обхватывали задетую область головы и слезы навернулись в уголках глаз. – Ой-ей…

Перед тем как Санстрикер или еще кто-нибудь смог ответить на это болезненное заявление, Спайк начал плакать. _Громко. _

Золотой воин неуверенно посмотрел между братом и Трейлбрейкером, и даже умоляюще взглянул на Миража, который внезапно обнаружил дно своего пустого Энергокуба очень увлекательным. Пронзительные крики ушибленного ребенка эхом разнеслись по кают-компании, пока звук приглушенных, торопливых шагов и шипение яростно открывающихся дверей, не разрушил монофонию.

- Что в топку вы сделали с ним? – главный воспитатель Спайка сердито вошел в кают-компанию, взгляд его оптики сфокусировался исключительно на золотом Мехе, который продолжал держать плачущего ребенка. Бамблби скрестил руки выжидающе, тот факт, что Санстрикер сидел, делал его гораздо ближе к его зрительному уровню, чем он и воспользовался, посылая Ламборджини испепеляющий взгляд.

- Мы ничего с ним не делали! – Санстрикер охотно поместил мальчика в руки желтого минибота. – Он просто сам начал плакать без причины!

- Он ударился головой, - рассеяно добавил Мираж, заработав себе разъяренные блики от трех пар оптики. – Предполагаю, это и есть причина.

- Ударился головой… - тупо повторил Бамблби, утешительно обнимая мальчика, стараясь умерить его плачь. – Могу я поинтересоваться, как это случилось?

Трейлбрейкер, Сайдсвайп и Санстрикер неуклюже сдвинулись на своих местах, ни один из них не желал быть тем, кто даст ответ, рискуя этим вызвать еще больше гнева от их, как правило, дружелюбного товарища.

- Мы просто… - начал Сайдсвайп, но его объяснения были проглочены в неясном бормотании.

- Прости? – спросил Бамблби, скептически приподняв оптогрань. – Кажется, твой вокалайзер слегка барахлит.

- Мы просто немного… поиграли…

Бамблби рассеяно посмотрел перед собой, пока его процессор старался обработать довольно абсурдную информацию.

- Со Спайком?

- Нет… то есть да… в некотором роде…

- Ты что повредился процессором или как? – сердито спросил Бамблби. – Он ребенок! Вы должны быть осторожны, или он может быть серьезно поврежден!

- О, да ладно тебе, Би, - заговорил Трейлбрейкер. - Мы бы никогда не позволили ребенку травмироваться, мы просто немного повеселились. Он, кажется, тоже… пока не стукнулся головой, конечно.

Такие доводы явно не успокоили низкорослого Автобота. И, кажется, его это только сильнее рассердило.

- В нашу защиту, хочу сказать, - дополнил Мираж, - человеческие дети возраста Спайка очень подвержены травмам. И если ты собираешься так бурно реагировать каждый раз, как он повредится, ты расплавишь оболочку своей проводки меньше чем за неделю.

- Именно поэтому я оставил его с вами, ребята! – огрызнулся Бамблби. – Так что ничего такого _не_ должно было случиться. И вы просто взяли и травмировали его ради _ставки?_

- Я думаю, ты немного перегибаешь палку, Бамблби… - Мираж сказал наотрез.

Но вот желтый минибот не разделял его мнение.

- Перегибаю палку? Он еще дитё! Мы не знаем, какой ущерб ему мог нанести этот небольшой удар по голове. Белковые хрупки, а их молодняк еще деликатнее, чем можно себе представить.

Гневная тирада Бамблби зацепила маленькую струну внутри Сайдсвайпа. Как только минибот повернулся на каблуках и покинул кают-компанию, он потерялся в своих мыслях, перебирая разные сценарии возможных аварий которые могли настичь их нового, маленького друга – даже здесь на их «безопасной» базе. Как правило, всегда живой и отзывчивый (аж до безрассудства…), Сайдсвайп начал задаваться вопросом, а насколько маленький человек был в безопасности вокруг них?

Он должен был немного побеседовать с их представителем службы безопасности до конца дня.

Бамблби был в ярости. Гнев туманил ему процессор, пока он шел по коридору от комнаты отдыха, со Спайком, который хныкал ему в плече.

_Как они могут быть настолько безответственными ... это так ... глупо! _Подумал Бамблби с раздражением, когда завернул за угол, направляясь в зал общежития, что бы удостовериться, сможет ли Джаз присмотреть за мальчиком пока он сам будет на патрулировании.

В момент пока он проходил по залу, его гнев начал постепенно рассеиваться, освобождая ум и оставляя за собой кое-что удивительное. Кое-что настолько неожиданное, что возможно и толкнуло его вылить всю ярость на своих ближних. То, что он говорил, было правдой, да, но он знал, что они бы никогда не позволили ребенку пострадать; это был несчастный случай. И все еще он был недоволен ими; тут дело было скорее не в гневе, а в ревности. На протяжении первых нескольких дней, пока Спайк был с ними, единственным Мехом с которым ему было комфортно был Бамблби, но, когда дни прошли юноша стал более открытым для других и даже дарил улыбку тем из них кого выдел; улыбку, которая раньше предназначалась только для Бамблби.

Для всеобщего облегчения он почти не плакал больше и стал более разговорчивым. Этот факт был большим облегчением для Бамблби. Поначалу, когда ребенок не мог связать и пары слов вместе, Джаз предполагал, что моральная травма, полученная им на Энергозаводе, каким-то образом притормозила его развитие; исходя из данных о человеческом развитии, к которым они обращались, четырехлетние люди должны быть более общительны. Тем не менее, время шло и мальчик начал раскрываться, оказалось, что это был скорее случай временной регрессии, а не фактический моральный ущерб.

Но ему постоянно снились страшные сны. После его прибытия ему каждую ночь снились кошмары, от чего он просыпался посреди ночи и начинал плакать, и каждую ночь Бамблби успокаивал его и укладывал в подзарядку. Мальчик был явно травмирован. Это, вероятно, будет долгий путь, прежде чем он может даже начать излечиваться от своих душевных ран. Но, как говорят люди в таких случаях: - Детскими шагами… Детскими шагами…

Дверь во временный кабинет Джаза скользнула в сторону,… но там никого не было. В кабинете было темно, а кресло было пустым.

- Шарк, - выругался Бамблби и снова вернулся в коридор. Развернувшись, он пошел мимо кабинетов и лабораторий по направлению к медотсеку, в пути Бамблби задумался, куда же Джаз мог запропаститься. – Ладно, давай посмотрим готов ли Уилджек потерпеть тебя один денёк.

Как бы в ответ ему, Спайк захныкал, и потер все еще пульсирующий ушиб на голове. **- **_Ой ..._

Бамблби не мог не улыбнуться. Осторожно, желтый минибот протянул свободную руку и сочувственно погладил травмированный участок.

- Что так сильно ударился головой, да?

- Ага… - хлюпнул носом Спайк. - … Я пытался сделать стойку на руках …

- Не будешь снова так делать? – Бамблби доброжелательно засмеялся.

- Не-а…

- Хороший мальчик, - ответил Бамблби с усмешкой.

Автоматический замок открыл двери медотсека, Бамблби ступил на порог ярко освещенной комнаты… и он онемел от удивления. Пол медотсека был завален (буквально) запчастями начиная от небольших шайбы и болтов и заканчивая огромными фрагментами всевозможных изобретений на различных стадиях сборки. Инструменты заполнили собой все возможные поверхности. Посередине всего этого хаоса спиной к входу сидел Уилджек со скрещенными ногами.

При звуке открывающейся двери, Уилджек признал Бамблби и Спайка, предупреждающе подняв палец, он сказал им не оборачиваясь:

- Не наступите на что-нибудь! У меня здесь все лежит на своих местах, где мне

нужно! - Пальцы его рук тщательно работали над закреплением беспорядочных проводов торчащих в разные стороны от, казалось бы, пустякового устройства в виде коробки. – Корабельная система коммлинка отремонтирована, но каналы связи периодически виснут. Пока я заканчивал работу над областью коммлинка. Я заметил, что вентиляционная шахта была сломана в нескольких местах, и, учитывая, что у нас есть новый белковый житель, я решил, мы должны убедиться, что воздух в этом месте является безопасным для него. Так что я изобрел систему контроля, которая будет информировать нас о любых опасных газах, присутствующих на корабле.

- Э-э… ладно, - немного заторможено ответил Бамблби. Он даже не решился упомянуть об одолжении, которое он хотел от инженера. Бамблби медленно вышел из медотсека, памятуя о запчастях, разбросанных под его ногами. – Ну,… тогда увидимся позже. Пока, Уилджек.

- Пока-пока, Джек, - проговорил Спайк и легко помахал рукой.

- Увидимся, - рассеяно ответил Уилджек, тоже махнув на прощание, пока его внимание было сосредоточено непосредственно на устройстве в руках.

Бамблби стал перед медотсеком и выругался про себя. Теперь что…?

Бамблби вздохнул, глядя на мальчика в своих руках.

- Ну ... я думаю, ты просто должен пойти со мной в таком случае, - размышлял Бамблби. – Все будет хорошо. Ничто никогда не происходит на патрулировании ... ты, вероятно, безопаснее, там со мной, чем здесь с Сайдсвайпом. Меньше шансов травмироваться после неудачной попытки сделать стойку на руках.

Спайк кивнул, пока он поглаживал растущую на его затылке шишку.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Глава 6.**_

- Ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал _что?_ – переспросил Рэд Алерт с ехидством. Оторвавшись от датапада, который он изучал, Рэд Алерт дал Сайдсвайпу свирепый взгляд. – Если шанс что у тебя просто расплавился процессор?

Сайдсвайп нахмурился, скрестив руки на груди, и напыжился, визуально делая себя выше.

- Я серьезно. Я думаю, что мы должны провести _корректуру Арка под человеческие нужды. _

- Я даже не знаю, что это значит, - возразил Рэд Алерт. - И я слишком занят, чтобы даже слушать тебя прямо сейчас.

- Ой, да брось! – огрызнулся Сайдсвайп. – Занят он, расскажи это моей корме! Нам всем здесь скучно до отключки процессора, и ты знаешь это. Здесь очень много вещей, которые могут повредить малому, или даже убить его. Я просто думаю, что мы должны посмотреть и убедится, что ничего из этого не сможет нанести вред ребенку. Ты начальник охраны, так что это твое ведомство!

- Твои усилия, какими бы благими они не были, нелогичны, - ответил Рэд Алерт, поддерживая мягкий тон голоса. - Это было бы огромным предприятием, чтобы преобразовать весь корабль для «корректуры под человеческие нужды». Простые вещи, как измененные регуляции радиационного фона и химических веществ не являются проблемой, но чтобы осуществить это предложение потребуется много времени и ресурсов, которых у нас нет; и все ради одного осиротелого человека.

Рэд Алерт возобновил свои поиски с помощью различных датападов даже, когда он продолжил говорить: - И насколько это предприятие было бы выгодно для меня? Общеизвестно, что я против того чтобы ребенок был здесь вообще. Это совершенно нелогично.

- И что в таком случае ты посоветуешь нам делать с ним? – зарычал Сайдсвайп.

- Вернуть мальчика к себе подобным, - ответил Рэд Алерт саркастически. – Лагеря беженцев разбросаны по всему штату и за его пределами. Я уверен, что там найдется какая-нибудь бедная, человеческая женщина, которая потеряла своего собственного ребенка и с удовольствием примет этого к себе.

- Это смертный приговор, - заявил Сайдсвайп. - Эти лагеря являются лишь гигантскими мишенями для нападения Десептиконов, и ты это знаешь!

Рэд Алерт остановился в своем поиске информации и посмотрел вверх, его оптика будто оценивала Сайдсвайпа.

- Что же делает его настолько особенным по сравнению с теми людьми, что он должен получать особую защиту?

Сайдсвайп открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но не ответил.

- Это потому, что ты вступил в контакт с ним и вследствие этого привязался к нему, - ответил Рэд Алерт многозначительно. – Другими словами, ты полностью оправдал статистику. Другие люди не имеют значения для тебя, потому что ты их не знаешь; если ты не видишь их, они не существуют. Индивиды не имеют значения, только раса в целом. До тех пор пока вид выживает, тебя полностью устраивает наша нынешняя военная стратегия. – Рэд Алерт сложил пальцы пирамидкой и, задрав оптогрань, посмотрел на воина. – Разве я не прав?

Сайдсвайп, молча, стоял напротив стола Рэд Алерта, полностью ошеломленный… и пристыженный. Он был прав ... на этот раз - Рэд Алерт был прав.

- Ну, - ответил Сайдсвайп с вызовом. – Может быть это нужно изменить!

Рэд Алерт улыбнулся вопреки самому себе.

- Вот _теперь_ ты логически мыслишь.

Бамблби горько усмехнулся, когда он проехал через руины Бербанка, его шины легко скользили по гладкой дороге. Спайк сидел на коленках на пассажирском сидении Бамблби, ремень безопасности был обернут вокруг него, что не мешало ему напряженно смотреть сквозь окно Автобота на останки города. Время от времени Спайк показывал пальцем на определенные здания или вещи, которые встречались по дороге, и называл их. Бамблби начал задумываться, может брать мальчика с собой на патрулирование это хороший способ научить его чему-нибудь. Он знал названия основных предметов и мог распознавать некоторые слова на вывесках или зданиях, но Бамблби предполагал что, скорее всего эти дома просто были знакомы ему раньше и это, ни как не касалось его умения читать символы.

Внезапно Спайк окликнул его и непосредственно указал вниз по дороге. Бамблби замедлился до остановки и посмотрел в том направлении. Пока его оптические датчики проводили сканирование, оглядывая область, он смутно осознал тот факт, что эта дорога была одной из не многих, которую он проезжал мимо во время своего патрулирования, из-за огромного количества мусора там. Некоторые дороги были настолько забиты мусором, что с использованием транспортного режима проехать там было практически невозможно. Данная улица была перекрыта достаточно большим грузовиком, лежащем на боку и прогоревшим в нескольких местах. Остовы наполовину разрушенных зданий выстроились вдоль дороги, а сама улица была завалена кирпичами и брошенными автомобилями.

- Что случилось?

Спайк поколебался с ответом, прижимая ладони к стеклу.

- … Мама…

Аудиодатчики Бамблби оживились.

- Твоя… мама? – переспросил Бамблби. – Здесь?

Спайк призадумался, глядя в окно с несчастным видом, прежде чем ответить: - Угу…

Дверь Бамблби открылась, ошеломив мальчика. Спайк озадачено посмотрел на приборную панель.

- Давай, Сэмми, - пошутил Бамблби. – Идем, поищем твою маму.

Снова мальчик колебался, но, помолчав немного, он спрыгнул с сиденья Бамблби на землю, что позволило Автоботу трансформироваться. Посмотрев на Спайка, он улыбнулся и взял его на руки, усадив на своем плече.

- Держись крепче. Хорошо?

- Хорошо, - кротко ответил Спайк.

Осторожно Бамблби пробирался через обломки и кирпичи, пытаясь не оступится, во избежание очень неприятного падения; хуже от этого будет скорее мальчику, чем ему самому. Обойдя боком развороченный грузовик, Бамблби смог лучше рассмотреть улицу и окружающие руины. Как и во всех остальных частях Бербанка, вдоль улицы простирались магазины с разбитыми витринами, осколки стекла, рассыпанные на тротуаре, выглядели почти красиво, когда в них отражался солнечный свет.

Большое кирпичное здание, оказалось первоисточником всех разбросанных по улице мелких камней. Само здание в былые дни, должно было быть впечатляющим произведением искусства. Среди пыльных красных кирпичей и мусора можно было разглядеть расколовшиеся останки орнамента, который раньше украшал этот дом. В стороне от здания лежало то, что осталось от вывески, большими буквами было изображено названия здания и его назначение: «Юридическая фирма Джерри Тидвелла».

- Ты жил здесь? – внезапно спросил Спайка Бамблби.

- Не-е, - ответил Спайк. – Мы прятались здесь… мой дом где-то в другом месте.

Бамблби дал мальчику сочувственный взгляд и легонько взъерошил ему волосы.

- Твоя речь улучшается.

При этом Спайк просиял, взглянув на Автобота, он кивнул.

- Джек помогает мне.

- Это хорошо, - Бамблби ответил с улыбкой. Остановившись посреди улицы, Бамблби спросил: - Ты помнишь, где видели свою мать в последний раз?

Хорошее настроение мальчика от предыдущего комплимента Бамблби сдулось, как воздушный шарик. Бамблби не упустил это из виду. Сосредоточено Спайк поднял руку и указал в направлении дальше по улице.

- Магазин одежды, - ответил Спайк. - Мы прятались там ...

Бамблби медленно кивнул, чтобы не сместить своего юного подопечного, и продолжил идти вниз по дороге. Он непрерывно смотрел вокруг с некоторой надеждой, что найдет возможный ключ или намек, что они идут в правильном направлении. Чем ближе и ближе они подходили к магазину одежды, на который указал Спайк, тем больше, казалось, мальчик становился тревожным и настороженным. Каждый звук, каким бы тихим он не был, заставлял мальчика вздрагивать или вертеть головой в поисках его источника.

_Он такой нервный,_ размышлял Бамблби. _Что могло его так напугать?_

Как только Бамблби приблизился к магазину, он заметил то, что ускользнуло от его внимания раньше. Длинные следы темной лентой вились через улицу, где была расположена большая лужа с темным веществом, старым и высохшим; это пятно с неровными краями, было в середине участка не загрязненного обломками бетона, чуть поодаль от того места где они сейчас находились. Была еще одна такая лужа, немного дальше от первой.

Бамблби замер.

_О, нет ..._

Он медленно поднял руки и снял Спайка со своего плеча. Нагнувшись, он поставил мальчика на землю, закрывая ему вид на свое мрачное открытие, про себя надеясь, что мальчик еще не заметил его.

- Оставайся здесь и не двигайся, - строго сказал Бамблби, поднимая указательный палец для акцента.

Спайк кивнул, его ярко-зеленые глаза нервно смотрели в лицо Автобота, он опустил руки и зажал в кулаках подол рубашки.

Бамблби выпрямился во весь рост и подошел к высохшей луже этого вещества, которое, по его мнению, определенно было человеческой кровью. Присев на корточки, чтобы поближе посмотреть на пятна, он настроил свою оптику на увеличение. Его первоначальное сканирование показало присутствие гемоглобина, жидкая плазма испарилась уже давным-давно. Но принадлежало ли это человеку, сложно было определить на глаз. С целью определения этого должно было проведено точное испытание. Кончик его указательного пальца правой руки открылся и из него возник небольшой инструмент. Тщательно сцарапав немного засохшей крови с земли, он убрал инструмент обратно в свой палец и встал, поглядывая на следующую лужу. Он повторил тоже действие, только с левой рукой на этот раз, памятуя, что не стоит загрязнять образцы, смешивая их. Как только он собирался встать, то услышал крик Спайка. В крутом повороте вокруг, Бамблби увидел черную тень, толкнувшую Спайка на землю.

Уровень энергии возрос, подпитываемый гневом, который пронесся по системам Бамблби, когда в одном движении он встал, развернулся и достал из подпространства свое оружие, нацеливая его на Десептикона Рэведжа.

Механическая пантера прочно поставила одну лапу на грудь мальчика, прижимая его к земле, острые как бритва клыки выглядывали из приоткрытой пасти, которая зависла в миллиметре от шеи Спайка.

- Причинишь ему вред, - презрительно усмехнулся Бамблби, - и я распылю твои останки до самого Кибертрона, ты шлаков глюк!

Рэведж наклонил голову в сторону Бамблби и криво усмехнулся. Оптика черного Десептикона была темно-красной – настолько красной, что она была похожа на лужу свежей, человеческой крови.

Рэведж рассмеялся, посмотрев на желтого минибота; молодой человек, прижатый им к земле, был слишком напуган, чтобы плакать или кричать, и к счастью у него хватило ума не бороться.

- Так грубо. Разве ты не знаешь, какими впечатлительными могут быть человеческие детёныши?

- Отвали от него, – зарычал Бамблби. – Или я буду стрелять.

- Выстрелишь, и я разорву ему горло, - парировал Рэведж. - Один укус в нужное место будет смертельным для человека; я переживу один несчастный выстрел из твоего жалкого оружия.

- Но выстрел в нужное место лишит тебя подвижности. Стационарные мишени достаточно просты, чтобы их нейтрализовать, - возразил Бамблби; его оптика сузилась до тонкой щели. – Отпусти его.

Пока два Трансформера подтрунивали друг друга, Спайк оставался неподвижным, насколько это было возможно. Он в панике оглядывался вокруг в поисках какой-нибудь возможности, любой возможности, сбежать от нависшего над ним монстра. Его ум мчался, и он дрожал от ужаса. Но, краешком глаза, он увидел кусок бетона всего в несколько сантиметров от него. Он медленно протянул руку, схватил его и потянул обратно к себе. Когда внимание пантеры немного переместилось в сторону Бамблби, он ударил камнем по лицу Рэведжа. Даже если учесть, что им двигал страх в этот момент, у четырехлетнего не было возможности ударить с достаточной силой, но острый конец камня врезался прямиком в чувствительную оптику Десептикона. Боль от поврежденной оптики вместе с шоком от неожиданного нападения заставило его попятиться, давая Спайку достаточно свободы, чтобы отползти назад от шатающейся пантеры.

Рэведж яростно протер свою рану лапой, прежде чем повернулся к человеку. С ревом негодования Рэведж пригнул в воздух, обнажая когти и клыки готовые вонзиться в тело мальчика.

В этот момент Бамблби выстрелил.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Глава 7.**_

(Кибертрон)

Бластер вздохнул.

Это было крайне досадно, что Ультра Магнус грубо отклонял каждую импульсную волну, которая поступала от команды Оптимуса Прайма. Конечно же, Прайм не стал бы посылать запросы о помощи если бы ситуация того не требовала; просто он был таким типом Меха и все. Прайм не любил лишнюю помощь. Если бы он мог выиграть бой только с тремя Мехами рядом, Праймус свидетель, он бы это сделал. Дополнительное количество мехов только повышало вероятность новых смертей. Ультра Магнус знал об этом, Бластер был уверен; и этот маленький факт тревожил его. Он был только хорошо знаком с тяжестью сражений в тылу, в то время как на поверхности, позиция Магнуса казалась логичной и даже необходимой, но что-то просто было неправильно в этом.

Все что знал Бластер, если они будут постоянно игнорировать запросы Прайма о подкреплении, все они рано или поздно поплатятся за это.

Осторожно осмотревшись вокруг, он оценил позицию каждого в коммуникационном бункере, перед тем как повернутся обратно к собственному монитору. Потянувшись к своим аудиодатчикам, он извлек толстый черный шнур, который затем был подключен к консоли для взаимодействия с мэйнфреймом. Его оптика перешла в статический режим, когда его когнитивный процессор погрузился в компьютер, чтобы извлечь последнее сообщение, полученное от команды Прайма. С фиксацией на файле он скачал копию в свои датабанки прежде чем вновь отследить сообщение к его источнику. Быстро скопировав адрес, Бластер удалился от мэйфрейма. Осторожно оглянувшись вокруг, убеждаясь, что никто не заметил его действий, Бластер вернулся к мониторингу каналов, размышляя, что именно он собирается делать с информацией, которую он только что украл.

Утреннее небо сияло над ним, когда он стоял на вершине холма на подобии часового. Легкий ветерок прокатилась по долине, отчего высокая трава у его ног заколыхалась. Его черно-белая броня, которая обычно имела глянцевый блеск, побледнела в слабом утреннем свете.

Джаз тихо вздохнул. Земля была очень красива. Эти чудеса природы были сокровищем, с которым он еще никогда не сталкивался. Во время войны всегда было хорошо, когда были места, куда есть возможность уйти и успокоить ум. В то время как спокойствие окружающей долины действительно расслабляло, он не забывал периодически поднимать взгляд к небу.

Он ждал кое-кого. И, этот кое-кто опаздывал.

Джаз посмотрел на свое правое запястье и по привычке, проверил свой коммлинк. Но все, что он услышал это статические помехи.

_Канал связи до сих пор виснет._ _Шлак,_ подумал Джаз. _Любопытно_, _что могло так задержать Космоса._

Приблизительно через полчаса его аудио засекло тихий звук посадки. Оглянувшись вокруг, он сконцентрировался на энергоподписи Автобота и стал ждать. Достаточно скоро дородная фигура Космоса появилась в поле зрения из рощи на склоне холма. Модель этого Автобота определенно не предназначалась для наземных передвижений, когда он вразвалочку подошел к Джазу.

- Приветствую, Джаз, - вежливо поздоровался Космос, протягивая руку.

- Ну, как оно работается в подвесном состоянии, Кос? – спросил Джаз, пожимая руку Автобота с улыбкой.

- Ох, я боюсь не хорошо, - серьезно ответил Космос, покачав головой. – Вообще не хорошо.

Улыбка Джаза исчезла и была заменена на строгий взгляд в небольшой попытке подготовить себя к любой негативной новости, которую он сейчас услышит.

- Ты провел те наблюдения, о которых я просил? – осторожно поинтересовался Джаз.

- Да, - ответил Космос, когда он вытащил маленький диск из подпространства. – Я действительно это сделал. И я боюсь это плохие новости. Я дам тебе ознакомится с деталями.

Джаз кивнул, когда он поместил диск подальше в свое подпространство.

- Спасибо. Какие-нибудь новости от Прайма?

- Ничего такого особенного, о чем можно было бы сообщить, - ответил Космос. – В последнем запросе Проула к Ультра Магнусу было отказано.

- Я бы не сказал, что меня это удивило, – Джаз вздохнул. - Надеюсь, мы сможем изменить их решение, пока не стало слишком поздно.

- «Слишком поздно», возможно наступит раньше, чем мы думаем, - ответил Космос, предчувствуя беду.

- Ты это о чем? – диверсант посмотрел на упитанного Автобота.

- Пока я висел на орбите над Средним Западом, я увидел Десептиконский корабль, который покидал орбиту Земли, – объяснил Космос. – Весь челнок излучал абсурдно высокий уровень энергии. У меня нет доказательств, чтобы действительно подтвердить мое предположение, но я считаю, что увиденное мной, могло быть первой партией Энергона с Земли.

- Вот шарк, - выругался Джаз и начал расхаживать по кругу. – Ты Прайма информировал?

- Нет, – ответил Космос. – Я увидел челнок уже после ухода Оптимуса Прайма, за несколько бриймов до нашей встречи.

Джаз кивнул в понимании.

- Ясно, - повернувшись к Космосу, Джаз по-дружески опустил ладонь на плече Меха и улыбнулся. – Спасибо Космос. Твои усилия нельзя недооценивать.

- Тогда я должен вернуться на свой пост, - ответил Космос с кивком головы. – Если я увижу, как какой-нибудь шатл покидает, или наоборот заходит на орбиту, я сразу сообщу тебе.

- Когда снова встретишься с Праймом, введи его в курс дела, - сказал Джаз. – И передай ребятам, что я спрашиваю «как делишки», О'кей?

Несмотря на мрачные новости, которые открылись при их встрече, Космос не смог не рассмеяться.

- Я сделаю это, Джаз. Береги себя.

Космос трансформировался и завис в воздухе на мгновение, перед тем как развернутся и полететь в небо, откуда он и появился.

- Береги себя тоже, приятель, - Джаз махнул на прощание, когда его товарищ скрылся из виду.

Спайк лежал неподвижно, когда тишина вновь опустилась на улицы Бербанка. Вокруг его маленького тела было разбросано множество осколков стекла от только что разбитого окна прямо над ним. Тело Рэведжа врезалось в него, когда своевременный выстрел Бамблби задел его бок чуть пониже ракетных установок, с силой отбросив его по спиральной траектории в окно.

Ствол пистолета Бамблби все еще немного дымился. И он ждал, с помощью своих аудиорецепторов и быстрого взгляда, пытаясь определить любой признак возможной контратаки

Ничего не произошло.

Чувствуя уверенность, что Рэведж был выведен из строя, по крайней мере временно, Бамблби убрал свое оружие и бросился к Спайку, который так и остался неподвижно лежать на земле.

Нагнувшись, Бамблби просунул руки под ним и приподнял мальчика, а оптические датчики усиленно сканировали его в поисках любых повреждений. На щеке ребенка была длинная царапина, из которой на лицо струилась кровь, но кажется, никаких серьезных повреждений больше не было. Глаза Спайка были широко раскрыты, дыхание неровное и прерывистое, и его била сильная дрожь, пока он лежал на руках у Бамблби.

Мальчик был в шоковом состоянии.

- Сэмми, - нежно сказал Бамблби, и погладил мальчика указательным пальцем по не задетой щеке, пытаясь уговорить его вернуться к реальности. - Давай детка... отходи от этого... вернись ко мне, Сэмми.

Спайк повернул голову и его взгляд сфокусировался на лице своего опекуна. Его нижняя губа задрожала и осознание всего случившегося, ударило его наподобие молнии. Маленькие руки, покрытые царапинами и синяками, потянулись вверх и схватили Бамблби за локоть, а затем Спайк заплакал.

Бамблби вздохнул с облегчением. Он плакал. Это было хорошим знаком; по крайней мере, это было ожидаемо. Он встал, бережно перехватывая плачущего ребенка в руках и убаюкивая его.

- Все хорошо, - Бамблби успокаивал мальчика. - Ты в порядке, малыш.

Развернувшись, Бамблби стал пробираться по улице по которой он пришел сюда. Глубоко в своих мыслях он проклинал себя за то, что взял Спайка с собой на патрулирование. Он подверг мальчика опасности и все из-за своей мелочности. Если Спайк из-за него непоправимо пострадал, то Бамблби некогда себе этого не простит.

Чуть не споткнувшись о груду кирпичей, Бамблби попытался исправить коммлинк, чтобы призвать помощь; но все что он смог слышать было статическими помехами.

_Чертова глючная связь,_ горько подумал Бамблби. _Ты никогда не понимаешь, как зависишь от некоторых вещей до тех пор, пока их не…_

- Бамблби! – внезапно раздался чей-то голос, выдернув Автобота из его мыслей. – Сзади!

Поддаваясь инстинкту, Бамблби повернулся, и его оптика уловила черную фигуру Рэведжа. Вполне живого, стоящего посреди дроги. Его правая ракетная установка на бедре отсутствовала, уничтоженная выстрелом Бамблби сделанным чуть ранее, но левая была все еще цела… и в отличном рабочем состоянии.

- Умри Автобот! – взревел Рэведж. Нацеливая свою единственную ракету на Бамблби и Спайка. Бамблби увидел белый инверсионный след хвоста ракеты. Она приближалась к нему намного быстрее, чем он смог бы среагировать. Все что Мех успел предпринять, это закрыть собой Спайка, чтобы защитить от удара.

Ракета врезалась в бок Бамблби, разрывая желтую броню; искры и осколки разлетались в стороны. Его датчики кричали от боли и предупреждающие знаки мелькнули перед зрением. Уровень энергии понизился из-за разорванных, вследствие взрыва, основных Энергоновых магистралей и он потерял чувствительность правой ноги. Его процессор пытался обработать информацию каждую последующую секунду, но не мог расшифровать ничего.

Он опустился на колени, мужественно борясь, чтобы не рухнуть наземь. Он наклонился вперед и Спайк выскользнул из его захвата. Мальчик неуклюже приземлился на ноги и упал. Спайк начал реветь сильнее, чем когда-либо, его крики почти заглушали все окружающие звуки. Автобот уже не смог услышать звук активации мощной винтовки и то, как она с громким треском поражает свою цель.

Бамблби почувствовал глухой удар и вибрацию, как будто что-то тяжелое упало поблизости. Несмотря на дрожь, он повернул голову и увидел, как к нему приближается знакомый бело-синий Мех, укладывая свою снайперскую винтовку в подпространство. Бамблби не смог припомнить ни одного случая, когда он был настолько рад видеть шпиона.

Как только Мираж достиг Бамблби, желтый минибот потерял устойчивость и обессилено начал падать в сторону. Поймав меньшего Меха, как раз перед падением, Мираж уложил его и сразу же сосредоточился на зияющей дыре в боку своего товарища, из которой в настоящее время хлестал Энергон, смазка, и беспорядочно сыпались искры.

- Праймус, Бамблби! – Мираж отрезал сердито, совсем не как спокойный Мех с мягким характером, каким его привыкли видеть. Он немедленно начал оказывать первую помощь. – О чем, квинт тебя побери, ты думал? Если бы Рэтчет был здесь, он бы просверлил тебе аудиодатчики!

- Р-рэведж… - с усилием произнес Бамблби, его голос был хриплым и со статическими помехами.

- Нейтрализован, - Мираж сделал паузу и добавил с четкой ненавистью в голове. – Я _уверен._

В момент, когда Мираж старался как можно быстрее зафиксировать разорванные магистрали, Спайк, дрожа, подполз к боку своего опекуна и схватил его за руку.

- Бамблби… не умирай, - зарыдал Спайк. – Не уходи, как мама… извини меня,… я плохо себя вел,… прости…

Медленно, Бамблби повернул голову, и посмотрел на человека в изумлении. Мальчик был более испуганным чем когда либо, в его зеленных глазах можно было увидеть отчаяние; он излучал первобытный страх и Бамблби мог чувствовать как маленькие пальцы ребенка неистово сжимают его руку.

Он слабо улыбнулся.

- Н-нет… - Он сказал ему, приподняв руку, чтобы поймать подбородок Спайка. – Т-ты не… сделал… ни чего п-плохого. Ты… хороший м-мальчик… С-сэмми.

От этих слов Бамблби, глаза Спайка расширились, как будто у него произошло святое прозрение. Ребенок зарыдал и вжался лицом в руку Автобота, размазывая кровь и слезы по его ладони.

- Б-бамблби… - хлюпнул носом Спайк.

- Я хочу… ч-чтобы ты… б-ыл смелым… - сказал ему Бамблби. – Сможешь ли ты… быть смелым ... для меня… С-сэмми?

Была другая волна рыданий и кашля, когда он еще сильнее вжался лицом в ладонь Бамблби.

Он вспомнил слова своей матери, которые решили осесть в его голове как туман.

_- Можешь ли ты быть храбрым для мамы? _

Он не был храбрым для нее. Он был испуганным; очень испуганным. Может именно поэтому она ушла? Потому что он не смог быть храбрым для нее? Сама мысль об этом ранила его до глубины души. Больше не должно быть смертей, он не хотел больше грустить. Он хотел, чтобы плохие вещи прекратили происходить. Он хотел, чтобы с Бамблби все было в порядке, он снова хотел смеяться, он хотел… он хотел, чтобы его родители вернулись к нему.

- Сэмми? – замирающий голос Бамблби вернул Спайка в реальность и пробудил в нем новую порцию слез.

- Угу… Я смогу, - неуверенно ответил Спайк сквозь слезы. – Я буду храбрым…

- Вот умница, - ответил Бамблби из последних сил.

- Ладно, - в спешке проговорил Мираж. – Я подлатал кабели и топлипроводы, которые были повреждены больше всего, но тебе нужна немедленная помощь; ты потерял много Энергона. Коммлинк до сих пор не работает, так что нам нужно действовать быстро.

Мираж подложил руку под спину минибота, с целью вернуть его в вертикальное положение, но тот запротестовал против этого.

- Нет… - сказал он слабо. - … Быстрее б-будет… е-если т-ты… просто… п-пойдешь…. Забери… С-спайка…

- Нет! – возразил Спайк, крепче сжав руку Бамблби. – Не хочу уходить!

У Миража было не то настроение, чтобы сейчас спорить на эту тему, да и у Бамблби было не так уж и много времени. Быстро поднявшись на ноги, Мираж обошел Бамблби, чтобы взять мальчика, который начал отчаянно сопротивляться захвату шпиона. Маленькие руки обхватили гладкие черные металлические пальцы. Энергетические запасы Бамблби истощились, заставляя его руку упасть на землю, и как только черные пальцы выскользнули из рук Спайка, мальчик принялся реветь и хныкать.

- Бамблби!

Мираж уложил извивающегося мальчика в сгибе своей руки, игнорируя его крики, и положил руку на плече своего товарища.

- Держись Бамблби, - обратился он к нему. – Я вернусь; я обещаю.

Бамблби слабо кивнул, прежде чем впал в аварийный стазис.

Вскочив на ноги, Мираж развернулся и направился по улице обратно в Арк, так быстро, как только мог, с ребенком, который без остановки плакал у него на руках.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Глава 8.**_

Хаффер что-то тихо бормотал про себя, прохаживаясь вдоль входа в Арк, с усилием держа на плече большой бластер, который был стандартным оружием для часовых. Тусклый свет лучей утреннего солнца только успел выглянуть из-за горных вершин и осветить низ долины. Похоже, что сегодня будет прекрасный день. Солнечные лучи блестели на броне Автобота, матовые фиолетовый и серый цвета светились ярче, чем они должны были бы при нормальном освещении; Хаффер ненавидел это.

Солнце противоречило с его оптической программой, ранним утром был холод, из-за чего его суставы туго сгибались, и как только температура достигает удовлетворительной отметки, это тоже не длится долго, так как не пройдет и брийма, и температура поднимается до такой степени, что его смазка начинает испаряться.

Обязанности часового не были его сильной стороной. Он бы гораздо лучше справлялся с обязанностями, которые были продиктованы его программой; и эти обязанности и близко ничего общего не имели к дежурству на посту. Он был инженером-строителем. Всю свою жизнь он посвятил строительству; зданий, мостов, дорог и тому подобное. И он был чертовски хорош в этом деле. Даже когда война накрыла Кибертрон, он продолжал делать свое дело. Только теперь вместо всего остального он строил барьеры и крепости. Если война и сделала хоть что-то хорошее для него, то только то, что он значительно улучшил свое ремесло и спрос на него возрос, но любая польза, которая приходит в результате войны всегда оставляет после себя горький привкус.

Естественно, что когда Оптимус Прайм пришел к нему и попросил его участия в конкретных миссиях, которые потенциально могут положить конец войне, он охотно согласился. Однако вскоре он осознал, что ошибся в своем решении, и он сожалел об этом до сих пор.

Сейчас он застрял на грязной далекой планете с кораблем полным всяких глюков, далеко от дома, и без надежды когда-нибудь увидеть спасательный отряд здесь.

С уже испортившимся настроением, Хаффер знал, что день станет еще хуже некуда, когда он увидел высокую фигуру Миража, быстро поднимающегося вверх по горе; в сгибе его руки был маленький белковый, которого Бамблби принял на прошлой неделе. Хаффер не мог вспомнить момента, когда бы человек визжал и плакал так громко, как сейчас, его аудиорецепторы болезненно дернулись от неприятного шума.

Хаффер облокотил бластер о свою ногу, и прикрыл раздраженные аудиорецепторы обеими руками. Мираж остановился всего в нескольких шагах от часового. Он взял мальчика и сунул его в руки Хафферу близко к груди, у минибота не было выбора, как перехватить эту ношу.

Прежде чем Хаффер успел высказать свой протест, начиная со слов «эй!», Мираж начал отдавать приказ строгим и требовательным тоном очень не характерным для вежливого и равнодушного шпиона.

- Код Дельта-5! Бамблби был ранен и ему нужна немедленная помощь! Скажи Уилджеку подготовить медотсек и собери ударную группу. Я хочу, чтобы вы все были на месте через брийм!

Сказав все это, Мираж развернулся, чтобы уйти.

- Подожди! – крикнул Хаффер, поднимая в руках заплаканного мальчика. - Что ты хочешь, чтобы я с _этим_ делал?

- Отдай его кому-нибудь! – отозвался Мираж через плече перед трансформацией. Он запустил двигатель и на полной мощности помчался вниз по склону холма обратно в Бербанк.

Хаффер криво усмехнулся вслед шпиону, прежде чем переключить свой раздраженный взгляд на мелкого органика в своих руках. Ребенок перестал реветь, и теперь смотрел на него большими круглыми глазами, всхлипывая. Жидкость продолжала стекать с его глаз и носа. Его кожа была разорвана и органическая плазма стекала по щеке. Хаффер мог чувствовать, как все тело мальчика дрожит.

- Б-бамблби… - захныкал мальчик.

Хаффер незамедлительно развернулся на месте и бросился в Арк.

- Уилджек!

Когда Хаффер ворвался в медотсек, пробираясь через тщательно отсортированные образцы техники и запасных частей, Уилджек развернулся к нему намереваясь объяснить в крайне недвусмысленных выражениях, свое недовольства по поводу этого разрушительного прерывания.

Все же, его гневная вспышка внезапно потухла в момент, когда он увидел маленького человеческого мальчика, которого Хаффер держал на расстоянии вытянутой руки, как будто Автобот боялся, что ребенок может его как-то испачкать.

Лицо Спайка было залито слезами, смешанными с грязью, и кровью, которая сочилась из раны на левой щеке. Уилджек вскочил на ноги и осторожно на цыпочках пробрался сквозь механические принадлежности.

Мальчик тихо скулил, его глаза в отчаянии шныряли по комнате почти с паническим выражением. Когда он увидел Уилджека, он всхлипнул и поднял руки ему на встречу.

- Что случилось? – задал вопрос Уилджек, когда забрал Спайка из рук Хаффера. Автоботский инженер опять-таки на цыпочках обошел разрозненные части механических принадлежностей, и расположил мальчика на одном из столов, принявшись обследовать его повреждения.

- Мираж сказал, что Бамблби ранили внизу в человеческом поселении, - ответил Хаффер. – Он хочет, чтобы медотсек был готов к приему и, чтобы ударная группа была собрана и отправилась в город через брийм…

Уилджек резко повернул голову и посмотрел на минибота.

- Ну, так иди и собирай всех!

Хаффер ухмыльнулся ему, прежде чем развернуться и направиться к выходу быстрой пробежкой. – Иду я, иду…

Уилджек повернулся обратно к Спайку, низко наклонившись, чтоб лучше рассмотреть его травмы.

- Ты в порядке, малыш?

- Б-бамблби… он пострадал… - Спайк захныкал и покачал головой.

Уилджек протянул руку под исследовательский стол, дотянувшись до одного из выдвижных ящиков, чтобы достать чистое полотенце. Уилджек осторожно вытер кровь со щеки Спайка и пытался убрать как можно больше грязи при этом не вызывая у мальчика больше стресса или боли.

- Не беспокойся, с Би все будет в порядке, - успокоил его Уилджек. – Когда остальные принесут его, я быстро все починю, и он снова станет веселым и жизнерадостным в кратчайшие сроки, ладно?

Спайк кашлянул и вытер нос тыльной стороной ладони. - Угу...

Уилджек отбросил полотенце в сторону от стола, и повернулся к множеству частей, захламляющих пол.

Он смиренно вздохнул.

Взяв большую урну из угла комнаты, Уилджек принялся собирать запчасти. После того как пол был очищен от частей, Уилджек повернулся обратно к Спайку. К счастью, ребенок был на том же месте, где его оставили. Спайк кончиками пальцев касался своей поврежденной щеки. Действие видимо вызывало какой-то дискомфорт, поскольку за ним последовало больше слез.

Уилджек толкнул большую урну обратно на место в углу, и через пару шагов подошел к мальчику. Как только он хотел попытаться успокоить его, двери с шипением разъехались в стороны, пропуская в медотсек Рэд Алерта. Красно-белый с черным Мех целенаправленно шел в центр медотсека разумеется не забывая о своем чувстве величия.

- Хаффер только что сообщил мне, что Бамблби был ранен, - сказал офицер службы безопасности. Его взгляд мелькнул к Спайку и уголки губ дернулись в легком неодобрении, прежде чем он снова посмотреть на Уилджека. – Тебе нужна какая-нибудь помощь в процессе ремонта или подготовления медотсека?

Уилджек проигнорировал слова Рэд Алерта перед тем как повернулся, чтобы зачерпнуть Спайка в свои ладони.

- Нет, - просто ответил Уилджек. – Но мне нужно, чтобы кто-то понаблюдал за коротышкой, до тех пор, пока я буду ремонтировать Бамблби, и тогда я смогу заняться его собственными травмами.

Оптика Рэд Алерта расширилась, и он безмолвно уставился на инженера. Его чувство величия зашагало назад и моментально исчезло. – А… ч-что...?

- Не мог бы ты посмотреть за Спайком, пока я подготовлю медотсек? – перефразировал Уилджек.

- Я... э-э-а, ну я... – Рэд Алерт запнулся, прежде чем он смог овладеть своим мыслительным процессом. – Я не думаю, что я лучший кандидат для такого…

- Все остальные сейчас отправились в город, а Джаз еще не вернулся со своей встречи с Космосом, – подчеркнул Уилджек. – Послушай, Рэд, я знаю, что ты не слишком высокого мнения о нем, но, сейчас все что мне требуется от тебя, это убедится, что он будет функционировать на протяжении следующих нескольких часов, пока кто-нибудь другой не сможет забрать его. Это все что я прошу от тебя.

Уилджек стоял напротив Рэд Алерта, ожидая ответа.

Рэд Алерт в свою очередь смотрел на инженера. Угол его рта дернулся, как будто он прилагал физические усилия, что бы ни озвучить свое истинное мнение по этому поводу. Его когнитивный процессор работал сверх меры, чтобы придумать адекватное оправдание, почему он не мог последить за человеком в течение короткого периода времени; на ум так ничего и не пришло.

Рэд Алерт вздохнул и опустил голову, давая понять, что он сдается.

- Хорошо, - сказал он и вытянул руки, чтобы взять ребенка.

Как только Уилджек двинулся, чтобы передать Спайка Рэд Алерту, мальчик открыто и обижено запротестовал против этого решения путем плача и ерзанья.

Рэд Алерт нахмурился. _О,_ _Праймус, помоги мне..._

- А ну перестань, - Уилджек сказал мальчику твердо. – Будь послушным для Рэд Алерта или я не смогу починить Бамблби. Ты же _хочешь_, чтобы Бамблби стало лучше, не так ли?

Спайк посмотрел вверх на лицо Меха, закрытое забралом. Из глаз продолжали течь слезы, он прикусил нижнюю губу. – Д-да…

- Тогда ты должен хорошо себя вести с Рэд Алертом, понял? – спросил Уилджек и посмотрел на мальчика строгим взглядом.

Спайк повернулся и посмотрел на большого красно-белого Меха, который также посмотрел на него в ответ с тем же неодобрением во взгляде. Мальчик что-то тихо жалостно пробормотал, Уилджек воспринял это как неохотное «да» и передал ребенка без дальнейших протестов с его стороны.

- В отсеке Бамблби есть некоторые человеческие безделушки, которые займут его внимание, - подсказал Уилджек и принялся подготавливать медотсек. – Я думаю, в таком случае ему будет более комфортно - и, он станет общительней – возможно.

- Хм... спасибо, Уилджек.

_Я убью его, _Сайдсвайп возмущался про себя, когда он мчался по улицам Бербанка в режиме автомобиля. Его брат и остальная ударная группа следовали за ним, осторожно лавируя через обломки. _Он орет на нас, из-за того что ребенок падает, а затем он идет и делает это? О чем шлак его он думал? Праймус! Шарк, Бамблби лучше быть в порядке… Мне еще нужно пнуть его несчастный бампер! _

Сигнал от маячка Миража отдавался гулом в его датчиках, и он надавил на свои колеса даже сильнее, чем когда Сикеры высели у него на хвосте. Сбоку от него Санстрикер поддал скорости, чтобы оставаться наравне с братом, и далеко позади их догоняли Трейлбрейкер и Хаффер в своих автомобильных формах. Альт-режимы Сайдсвайпа и Санстрикера давали им высокую скорость и маневренность, о которой два старших Автобота могли только мечтать. От колес разлетались кусочки бетона с разрушенных зданий, когда дорога, наконец, стала менее загроможденной, и они смогли ускориться.

Сигнал маячка Миража стал ближе, намного ближе.

Они смогли увидеть шпиона, прежде чем в поле зрения попал Бамблби. Его небольшое тело лежало на улице, на боку была огромная зияющая дыра. Недавно пролитый Энергон и хладагент образовали небольшую лужицу вокруг Автобота. Сайдсвайп мысленно зарычал.

Прошло много времени с тех пор, как ему приходилось видеть одного из своих друзей в таком состоянии.… Мираж проделал срочный ремонт, но Бамблби по-прежнему был в опасности.

Как только два Ламборджини достигли своей позиции, они трансформировались и опустились на колени рядом с Миражом. Сайдсвайп смотрел на Бамблби с суженой оптикой, у Санстрикера рядом с ним был такой же мрачный взгляд.

- Где остальные? – требовательно спросил Мираж.

- Они идут, - ответил Сайдсвайп. – Там куча мусора и через него сложно маневрировать, это слегка их замедляет.

Мираж фыркнул. Опустив руку на грудь Бамблби, он обратился к двум младшим Автоботам.

- Когда они доберутся сюда, они должны будут транспортировать Бамблби обратно на Арк, - сказал Мираж, вставая на ноги и доставая винтовку, которая покоилась за его спиной.

Сайдсвайп тоже вскочил на ноги.

- Но, Сани и я можем отвезти его! – возразил красный Мех. - Мы не можем ждать…

- Нет, - покачал головой Мираж. – Вы оба мне нужны для кое-чего другого. Когда они закончат с Би, то тоже присоединятся к нам. Мы будем рыскать по городу в поисках других… - взгляд Автобота мелькнул туда, где лежало тело Рэведжа, - … паразитов. Рэведж чересчур приблизился к нашей базе для выполнения задания, а мы даже не знали об этом. Вот в чем проблема.

Сайдсвайп и Санстрикер кивнули.

- Мы должны укрепить периметр нашей базы, чтобы не произошло чего-нибудь похуже. Если здесь есть больше шпионов Мегатрона, то лучше взять их сейчас прежде чем они уйдут.

Когда Мираж развернулся, чтобы уйти, вдалеке послышался гул двигателей Трейлбрейкера и Хаффера.

_Почему, во имя Праймуса, я согласился на это?_

Рэд Алерт сидел на свободной платформе Бамблби, он упер одну руку в колено, положив на нее голову. Офицер службы безопасности удрученно смотрел на плачущего человеческого ребенка, и поклялся, что он больше никогда в жизни не согласиться ухаживать за мальчиком.

Спайк сидел на своем спальном месте, ревя и плача. Мальчик остановился на короткое мгновение, сделал глубокий вдох и продолжил.

Через какое-то время после этого эпизода, Рэд Алерт не выдержал.

- Ты не мог бы замолчать? – вскрикнул Рэд Алерт. Спайк внезапно замолчал, заморгал вверх на Меха, и снова начала плакать, еще громче и более решительно, чем когда-либо.

Рэд Алетр заворчал, и вяло потер свой затылок ладонью. Как Уилджек справлялся с этим мальчиком? Все что человек делал, это плакал и вносил путаницу в окружающий лад… и плакал! Как сделать так чтобы он угомонился?

Внезапная мысль пришла ему в голову, и он мысленно хлопнул себе по лицу ладонью, когда вспомнил, как Уилджек заставил мальчика замолчать всего несколько брийм назад.

- Если ты не перестанешь реветь, - сказал Рэд Алерт, повысив голос, чтобы быть услышанным сквозь вопли Спайка, и поднял палец для акцента, - Уилджек не починит Бамблби!

Лицо Спайка было красным, а щеки влажные от слез, но постепенно его плач утих и он посмотрел на офицера службы безопасности.

- Б-бамбл… би?

Внутренне, Рэд Алерт праздновал победу в своем успехе по успокоению мальчика - по крайней мере, на данный момент, но сдержал свое выражение, как спокойное и мягкое.

- Правильно, - сказал Мех мальчику. – Помнишь, что Уилджек сказал тебе? Он хочет, чтобы ты хорошо себя вел, пока он чинит Бамблби.

Спайк посмотрел на свои ноги, и его плечи резко упали, когда он вспомнил слова инженера. Оглянувшись вверх на Рэд Алерта, Спайк шмыгнул носом и вытер слезы с лица тыльной стороной ладони. Он неуверенно смотрел на Автобота несколько долгих мгновений.

- А-а… с Б-бамблби… все будет в порядке? – спросил Спайк.

Раздражение Рэд Алерта внезапно отошло куда-то в сторону, когда он обратил внимание на это жалкое зрелище перед ним; заплаканный человеческий детеныш, сирота, и все что он просит это чтобы с одним из его товарищей, который был его первичным опекуном около недели, все было в порядке. Одна часть сознания Рэд Алерта с усмешкой подсказывала ответить: «Конечно!», в то время как другая молча… сочувствовала.

- Бамблби будет жить, чтобы жалеть о своей низкой способности к логике, - ответил Рэд Алерт, усилием воли прогоняя прочь внезапную и мгновенную волну сочувствия, которую он только что пережил.

Спайк просто озадачено уставился на него.

Сопротивляясь желанию вздохнуть, Рэд Алерт упростил свой ответ: - Да, с ним все будет хорошо.

Мальчик хлюпнул носом и кивнул.

- Х-хорошо… и-звините меня… я буду послушным.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Глава 9. ** _

Когда его оптика с трепетом активировалась, сразу несколько вещей произошло с ним одновременно. Он больше не лежал на улице в Бербанке, его тело неуклюже и медленно откликалось на команды, и ему было больно… о _Праймус,_ ему действительно было больно.

Как только он смог четче разглядеть все, что его окружало, тут же признал медотсек. Знакомый оранжевый металлический потолок приветствовал его как старого друга, и он почувствовал невероятное облегчение… до тех пор, пока не вспомнил события, которые предшествовали его попаданию сюда.

Он быстро сел, и пожалел об этом, поскольку его тугие и болезненные сочленения возмущенно застонали в ответ на движение. Он по-быстрому осмотрел себя, его повреждения были исправлены, сочленения были залатаны серебристыми металлическими пластинами, которые так же были приварены к зияющей дыре на его корпусе. Когда Бамблби убедился, что он до сих пор цельный, его оптика пробежалась по комнате в поисках знакомых лиц. Мгновенный всплеск паники захлестнул его, когда он понял, ни Уилджека, ни Спайка не было в медотсеке. В общем-то, он был совершенно один.

Он готов был спрыгнуть с платформы, на которой сидел, как вдруг его аудиодатчики уловили звук открывающихся дверей медотсека.

Мрачный Уилджек зашел в комнату и, увидев это, Бамблби начал готовить себя к худшему. Но Уилджек вдруг оживился, когда увидел его в сидячем положении.

- Бамблби? – светящиеся выступы на голове Уилджека вспыхнули, когда он весело пробежался взглядом по желтому разведчику. - Как ты себя чувствуешь, приятель?

- Где Спайк? – встревожено спросил Бамблби. – Он в порядке?

Уилджек, казалось, вздрогнул на рвение, с которым был задан вопрос, и он чуть-чуть наклонил свою голову, увлеченно разглядывая своего меньшего товарища.

- Не волнуйся об этом; он под опекой.

- Значит с ним все хорошо? – Бамблби незначительно расслабился.

- Ага. Все повреждения были поверхностными; ничего такого страшного, о чем стоило бы беспокоится. И кстати, нам, возможно, придется сделать еще одну ходку к этой человеческой распределительной станции. В аптечке, которую ты нашел раньше, быстрыми темпами заканчиваются бинты и дезинфицирующие средства.

Бамблби улыбнулся на мгновение, но улыбка быстро исчезла, и он опустил голову от стыда.

- Я такой идиот… - пробормотал Бамблби.

- Ага, - ответил Уилджек, подойдя к одной из стоек, чтобы взять маленькую коробку с различным инструментарием. Инженер поднес коробку к платформе Бамблби и поставил ее рядом с ним, жестом показывая ему поднять руку, чтобы лучше рассмотреть травмы.

- Тебе повезло, что Рэтчет в Европе. Если бы ты выкинул что-то подобное, пока он был здесь… - Уилджек усмехнулся, когда он взял безымянный инструмент и начал удалять заплатку с бока Бамблби, - … ты бы был приварен к потолку на следующие три орна.

Бамблби только хмыкнул в знак благодарности, предпочитая не думать слишком много в том, как все будут относиться к нему после того, как он восстановится. Конечно, он навредил себе, делая кое-что очень глупое, но он так же подверг Спайка смертельной опасности. И он пострадал от этого.

Потом Бамблби вспомнил нечто другое.

- Уилджек?

- Хм? – инженер не поддержал зрительный контакт с желтым миниботом. Вместо этого он направил все свое внимание на удаление металлической заплаты для проверки качества ремонта и того насколько собственные системы Бамблби справляются с исцелением.

- Я нашел кое-что в городе, перед тем как мы попали в засаду Рэведжа, - сказал Бамблби серьезным тоном. – Сухая темная жидкость. Я думаю, это может быть…

- Я уже знаю, Бамблби, - прервал Уилджек и, оторвавшись от своей работы, мрачно уставился в пол. – Я обнаружил образцы, когда тебя привезли.

- И?

Уилджек поднял голову, его оптика посерела.

- Это человеческая кровь.

Бамблби замолчал.

- И это еще не все, - Уилджек сделал паузу, перед тем как продолжить, - Мираж и близнецы провели тщательную разведку в глубинах Бербанка, когда тебя привезли сюда. Мираж хотел избавиться от шпионов Мегатрона, которые могут скрываться поблизости.

Когда Уилджек заколебался, Бамблби призвал его продолжить: - И?

- Они кое-что нашли… - ответил Уилджек. – Мираж думает, что это могут быть родители Спайка. И еще несколько других людей.

С этими словами Уилджек положил инструменты, нагнулся и достал что-то с подпространственного отделения на своей ноге.

- На одном из них был жетон военнослужащего с кодом.

Уилджек выставил кулак и медленно развернул пальцы, показывая крошечный жетон. Это был всего лишь небольшой кусок металла, с именем и серийным номером, и с тонкой цепочкой, пронизанной через отверстие на верхушке. Но странным образом для них он содержал намного больше смысла, чем казалось, и для Спайка, возможно тоже.

Бамблби посмотрел на жетон и прочитал имя.

- _Уильям Джеймс Уитвики,_ - прочёл он, проигнорировал серийный номер, который следовал дальше. - Я думал, что все солдаты были окружены и убиты несколько месяцев назад…

- Как и я. – Тихо ответил Уилджек. – Похоже, что одного Десы пропустили.

Тяжелая тишина повисла над ними, как они оба созерцали жалкий и в тоже время значимый жетон с идентификационным номером, невинно лежащий в ладони Уилджека.

- Спайк уже знает? – медленно спросил Бамблби.

Уилджек покачал головой.

- Мы не сказали ему, - ответил Уилджек, закрывая жетон в ладони и пряча его обратно подпространство. – Мы просто не знаем как.

Трейлбрейкер неподвижно стоял у входа в Арк. Сумерки были его любимым временем, чтобы быть на посту, но в этот раз что-то было не так. Он не наслаждался красочным видом, когда звезды по очереди загорались на небосводе, как делал обычно. Вместо этого, его процессор был зациклен на воспоминаниях этого дня.

Бамблби был в плохом состоянии, когда они нашли его. Его бок был сильно поврежден от взрыва. Мираж говорил что-то ему и близнецам о прочесывании остальных участков человеческого поселения, но Трейлбрейкер едва слышал его. Он был больше занят транспортировкой Бамблби на Арк, чем тем, о чем говорил шпион.

Транспортировать их товарища в оффлайне из города было проблематично. Он был убежден, это было просто инженерным подвигом, но к счастью, Хаффер как раз в этом и был специалистом. Медотсек уже был готов и ждал их прибытия и Уилджек незамедлительно принялся за работу по ремонту Бамблби. Именно тогда его и Хаффера прогнали прочь, все что оставалось это провести несколько часов в ожидании новостей во время легкой разведывательной работы.

Уилджек вышел за пределы медотсека несколько часов спустя, чтобы объявить, что все ремонтные работы были завершены без инцидентов. И еще, после небольшого отдыха Бамблби встанет на ноги в течение 24 часов.

Эту новость приятно было слышать – это даже приветствовалось, но новости, которые принес Мираж, быстро высосали всю радость из Арка. Он и близнецы сделали мрачное открытие во время детального обыска Бербанка; тела четырех человек, которые находились почти на окраине города. Они были растерзаны, каждый из них. Трупное окоченение и разложение уже довольно сильно отразилось на мертвецах, указывая на то, что они скончались неделю назад, может две.

Никто не обсуждал это вслух, но все думали об одном и том же: среди них были родители Спайка? И, если да, то кто конкретно?

Мираж вернулся обратно в город после возвращения вместе с близнецами и его доклада об обнаружение тел. Если они и могли сделать что-нибудь для них, то в обязательном порядке это должны быть надлежащие человеческие похороны.

Джазу придется долго разбираться со всем этим, когда он вернется.

Оптика Трейлбрейкера поймала блеск солнечных лучей, отражавшихся от металлической груди Миража, когда он поднимался по горе с большим контейнером в руках.

Трейлбрейкер вздохнул и пошел ему на встречу, чтобы помочь с нелегкой ношей.

Это будет долгая ночь.

Рэд Алерт не мог вспомнить время, когда он был бы настолько вне себя от радости видеть Санстрикера. Вообще-то, он был довольно тихий, даже слишком. Золотой воин неподвижно стоял на входе в комнату Бамблби, глядя на офицера службы безопасности и его молодого подопечного человека.

В то время, Рэд Алерт, без преувеличения был во власти маленького двуногого органика. После того, как Спайк, наконец, перестал плакать, молодой человек решил, что из Рэд Алерта получится прекрасная новая игрушка. Затем он приступил к изучению каждой открытой части брони Рэд Алерта, до которой только мог добраться, зайдя так далеко, что даже пытался пролезть в пространство между пластинами брони на голени и бедре.

Спайк взял небольшой, странный предмет из той коробки, в которой Бамблби собирал человеческие безделушки, и начал наматывать тонкую органическую веревку, с прикрепленным на ее конце зеленым диском, вокруг его пальца. Так что к тому времени, как Санстрикер вошел, Рэд Алерт был близок к концу веревки.

Рэд Алерт посмотрел в лицо Санстрикера и супротивился желанию улыбнуться.

- Эй, Рэд, - сказал Санстрикер, его голос был странно мрачным – даже для него. – Я пришел избавить тебя от коротышки.

- Слава Праймусу, - сказал Рэд Алерт, вставая и с нетерпением протягивая мальчика Санстрикеру.

После завершения передачи, Рэд Алерт осторожно дернул органическую веревку со своего пальца и откинул ее в сторону. Посмотрев обратно он увидел, с каким своеобразным выражением Санстрикер смотрел на Спайка. Его оптика потускнела, а рот затянут в тонкую линию.

Рэд Алерт вдруг почувствовал, как его накрывает волна ужаса.

- Бамблби все еще функционирует? – спросил он.

Вопрос офицера службы безопасности, кажется, вырвал Санстрикера из собственных мыслей, он поднял оптику, и она немедленно вернулась к своей нормальной яркости, лицо снова приобрело обычное хмурое выражение.

- Чего? Ах, да. Уилджек с ним прямо сейчас, - проговорил он. – Говорит, что он поднимется на ноги в течение следующих нескольких дней или около того.

- Ну и хорошо. Это приятно слышать, - ответил Рэд Алерт. Он рассматривал желтого Меха с подозрительным выражением оптики. – Ты уверен, что все в порядке?

Санстрикер нахмурился.

- _Да, _Рэд. С Бамблби все в порядке.

- Тогда просвети меня, почему твое поведение слегка… мрачнее, чем обычно, - Рэд Алерт насупился, глядя на Меха.

Санстрикер долгое время рассматривал Меха отвечающего за безопасность с напряжением в своей оптике и полном молчании.

- Обсуди это с Миражом, - сказал он наконец. – Он в любом случае хочет поговорить с тобой о пересмотренные планов безопасности.

Спрятав свое раздражение, Рэд Алерт выпрямился и кивнул Санстрикеру.

- Очень хорошо, пусть он зайдет ко мне в кабинет, и мы обсудим этот вопрос.

- Конечно, - пробормотал Санстрикер и отошел в сторону, чтобы Рэд Алерт мог пройти. Как только Мех целенаправленно зашагал по коридору, Санстрикер взглянул на маленького человека в своих руках.

- Ты очень тихий, - сказал он маленькому мальчику в слегка обвиняющем тоне. Спайк всего лишь взглянул в лицо Меха, его зеленые глаза выдавали страх, который он чувствовал.

- Можем мы пойти и увидеть Бамблби? – спросил он робко.

Санстрикер криво усмехнулся и пожал плечами.

- Конечно, почему бы и нет? Давай пойдем посмотрим, как поживает наш Несмышленый Мечтатель.

- После детального осмотра в Бербанке, - сказал Мираж твердым голосом. Он сидел за столом напротив Рэд Алерта, который внимательно его слушал, - я пришел к выводу, что наша база намного уязвимее, чем мы предполагали ранее.

- Меня это постоянно беспокоит с тех пор, как Прайм уехал в Европу, - кивнул Рэд Алерт. - Я полагаю, у тебя есть предложения, которые помогут уменьшить текущую угрозу безопасности.

- Да, предложения есть, - ответил Мираж. - Как мы видели сегодня, руины Бербанка обеспечивают отличное прикрытие для любых шпионов, которые могут скрываться вокруг. И не только это, руины настолько близко к нашей базе, что могут обеспечить нашим врагам бесценный плацдарм, если, или точнее, когда они захотят напасть на нас. Мы нейтрализовали Рэведжа, но в распоряжении Мегатрона есть гораздо больше шпионов. И их будет намного больше.

Мираж приостановился, но Рэд Алерт не предпринял никаких попыток ответить на это, словно он ожидал, что шпион продолжит.

- Я предлагаю укрепить нашу базу с использованием переработанных стройматериалов человеческого поселения. Само собой разумеется для того чтобы снести оставшиеся структуру зданий и выбрать из различных материалов те, которые будут полезными для нас, потребуются значительные усилия, но если мы сделаем эту роботу, то в будущем это принесет нам немалую пользу. Даже если учесть, что наши рабочие силы ограничены, я уверен, что у нас не будет проблем с завершением модификаций.

Рэд Алерт молча сидел в кресле, уставившись в пространство и обдумывая слова Миража. От задумчивости, морщины на его лбу углубились.

- Это отличная идея, - Рэд Алерт ответил наконец. – Я, разумеется, информирую Джаза. Он оговорит это с Праймом, прежде чем мы сможем начать любые…

- Это еще не все, - перебил Мираж. Рэд Алерт, казался, был удивлен и немного раздражен этим. Мираж никогда не перебивал. Офицер службы безопасности откинулся на спинку кресла и посмотрел в ожидании.

- Да?

- Я считаю, что мы должны создать лагерь у основания нашей базы, - ответил Мираж, - для беженцев.

Оптика Рэд Алерта резко сузилась.

- Мы должны помочь людям всеми возможными способами. Я считаю, предоставив убежище для них, мы могли бы заключить своего рода союз с ними.

- Я не согласен, - решительно ответил Рэд Алерт. Его голос не звучал довольно.

- Оптимус Прайм заключил договора с европейскими и азиатскими странами, и наши усилия там приносят свои плоды. Десептиконы вынуждены отступить обратно на восток.

- Это совсем другая ситуация, - сказал Рэд Алерт, - структура Европы и Азии осталась более-менее стабильной после вторжения. В то время, как Северная Америка и инфраструктура ее правления рухнули. Люди, которые остались не имеют системы формальной принадлежности к чему-либо или правительства. Кроме того, - оптика Рэд Алерта превратилась в тонкие щели и он, казалось, просто задумчиво рассматривал пространство перед собой, - я уверен, они не намерены заключать союз с нами. В отличие от азиатов и европейцев, американцы не различают Автоботов и Десептиконов. Все что они знают, что их жизнь была уничтожена после нашего пробуждения. Для них все Трансформеры являются врагами.

- Тогда мы примем тех, кто захочет защиты, - парировал Мираж. – Эти бесцельно блуждающие толпы людей, то, что нужно Десептиконам, для работы их фабрик.

- А что заставляет тебя думать, что если эти люди будут под нашей защитой, то Десептиконы перестанут преследовать их? – спросил Рэд Алерт. - Я сожалею об этом, Мираж, но риск перевешивает выгоду.

- Как ты можешь такое говорить? – возмутился Мираж, гораздо громче, чем обычно, тоном какого еще никто не слышал от шпиона. – Мы говорим о жизнях сотен, возможно тысяч, _разумных _существ! И ты просто собираешься отвернуться от них?

- Они в любом случае не хотят нашей помощи, - ядовито добавил Рэд Алерт.

- С чего ты это взял?

- Ты подзабыл, Мираж, - голос Рэд Алерта был осторожным, но с оттенком ярости. - Я был там, когда Мегатрон разрушил Вашингтон, округ Колумбия. Я знаю на что способны люди, когда все сводится к их примитивному органическому программированию.

Выражение Миража вдруг смягчилось, но недовольство некуда не исчезло.

Он знал, что Рэд Алерт имел в виду, и даже простое упоминание об этом заставило его приостановиться для печальных раздумий.

- Я знаю, что люди думают о нас. Ничто не может стереть эти образы из их умов ... или моего. Чтобы мы не делали, мы никогда не заставим их поверить, что у нас есть общий враг. Если бы у них была возможность, они бы убили всех нас даже без раздумий.

К тому времени, как Мираж покинул кабинет офицера службы безопасности, он ощутил, что ему нужно провести пару долгих часов на полигоне, чтобы разогнать свою злость. Следуя своей природе, Мираж всегда мысленно успокаивал свои раздраженные системы. Это была одна из многих техник, которым его научили в Академии Айкона, когда он был еще молодым Мехом, и он до сих пор пользовался этими знаниями на регулярной основе.

Слова Рэд Алерта, кажется, въелись в него и не желали отпускать. Но он отвлекся, когда красная фигура Сайдсвайпа появилась рядом с ним, соответствуя быстрым темпам шпиона.

- Я так думаю, Рэд не был в особом восторге от твоего дополнения к моему предложению обновить безопасность? – спросил Мех.

Мираж выдавил из себя безрадостную улыбку.

- К _твоему_ предложению?

- Ага, к _моему_ предложению, - ухмыльнулся Сайдсвайп.

Улыбка Миража преобразилась в полувеселую усмешку и его раннее раздражение на мгновение ушло.

- Нет, Рэд Алерт был твердо уверен, что мы уделяем особенное внимание частичным пунктам предложения, вместо того чтобы разобраться в каждом из них для начала, - объяснил Мираж. - Я полагаю, мы должны считать маленькой победой, что он согласился хотя бы с одной частью предложения.

- Но, Рэд просто свихнувшийся на безопасности псих, - подметил Сайдсвайп, - Почему бы ему _не хотеть_ повысить безопасность?

- Не то чтобы он не хотел повисеть уровень безопасности базы. Это… сложно объяснить.

Долгое время Мираж и Сайдсвайп шли по пустым коридорам Арка в молчании, пока сине-белый Мех не увяз в собственных размышлениях.

- Помнишь, примерно через месяц после нашего пробуждения или около того, Прайм попросил нас всех проголосовать? Кто захочет остаться, а кто уйти?

- Ага, - кивнул Сайдсвайп, - и чё?

- Рэд Алерт является частью группы, которая голосовала за то, чтобы мы покинули Землю, – сказал Мираж. - Он не решается делать никаких шагов, которые бы означали, что мы останемся здесь в долгосрочной перспективе.

- Но мы останемся.

- Рэд Алерт по-прежнему считает, что у нас есть средства, чтобы покинуть Землю и вернуться на Кибертрон.

- Ты хочешь сказать, что он _хочет_ покинуть Землю и вернуться на Кибертрон.

- В общем-то, да.

- И он рассказал тебе все это? – спросил Сайдсвайп с недоверием.

- Нет. Я просто умело считываю Мехов. Думай об этом, как о предварительном условии для шпионажа.

- Ага, ладно, это имеет смысл, я думаю. Но, в самом деле, разве это не решение Джаза?

- По сути, это окончательное решение Оптимуса Прайма. Тем не менее, перед тем как этот запрос дойдет до Прайма, он должен быть одобрен Джазом.

- И прежде, чем он доберется до Джаза, он должен быть одобрен Рэд Алертом, - Сайдсвайп покорно вздохнул. – Или ты просто любишь бюрократию?

Мираж только крякнул и дальше дуэт пошел в молчании.

- Джаз вернулся несколько минут назад, - сказал Сайдсвайп, нарушая тишину. – Видел, как он говорил с Трейлбрейкером в кают-компании. Какая бы не была тема разговора, но они выглядели довольно мрачно.

- Сегодня все становится все лучше и лучше, - сказал Мираж с иронией, когда он и Сайдсвайп свернули за угол и очутились в коридоре, ведущем в медотсек. Дверь в медотсек услужливо открылась, когда они ступили на порог.

Как только они шагнули внутрь, то заметили, что очутились посреди разыгрывающегося подобия драмы. Мираж не сразу заметил, что Санстрикер стоял, прислонившись к стене рядом с ним, выражение его лица было суровым. Уилджек стоял в глубине комнаты рядом с платформой, которую занимал Бамблби, убаюкивая маленького Спайка в своих руках. Оптика обоих Мехов потускнела, когда они смотрели на мальчика, они выглядели довольно… несчастными.

Это было до момента, как Мираж увидел крошечный, почти незаметный, жетон с металлической цепочкой, который Уилджек передал маленькому человеку, он сразу сообразил, что произошло, прежде чем Сайдсвайп вошел.

Они только что сказали маленькому ребенку, что его родители умерли.

Мальчик крепче сжал в своих маленьких руках крошечную безделушку и издал слабое приглушенное хныканье, это был звук, которым Мираж вряд ли сможет когда-нибудь забыть.


End file.
